The Kinky Ways of Those Winchester Boys
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean. Kink and Bondage! Series of ways our Boys get kinky. Will be able to stand alone or as a set of one Shots. All will be different. Language, graphic sex and content, explicit sexual references will be made! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Dean Explores His Wild Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Kink was hinted at. Strong language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam has a kinky side Dean didn't know about but may find out about when he stumbles into the wrong room in the _wrong_ kink club.

Whatever would he do when faced with a kinky Sam who has a sudden desire to be kinky with Dean?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was bored, no good chicks were either at the bar or men. Dean was bi and liked both for the most part. Saw a kink club up ahead and got curious, maybe he could find some action here, play with some kink. Not his usual but, hey, it was worth checking out.

He told them he was looking for a good looking man maybe to spank. They went through their computer and sent him to a room. It's free, the rooms were rented by their kinky clients they just send the ones that fit the client's criteria to them. Clients decide if they want the visitors to stay or not. It's a Sex club of sorts. (Sam was a member, has been for years, have clubs all over the country he has visited without Dean's knowledge. Always looked to see if one was in the area wherever they stopped at, to visit if Dean goes out to get laid. Which he usually did.

Sam was in his room for some light spanking, maybe to be fucked if the man was interesting enough. He sometimes did this to let off steam and it felt fantastic, too! Dean went into his room and sat down. Sam came out on all fours and saw him. Dean was surprised…and turned on. Sam was surprised but turned on, too. Now he was afraid Dean would leave so he crawled to him before he could get out of the chair. Dean tried to protest but was also entranced by Sam now. Sam came up to him and worked his pants open, now freed his dick and balls, Dean slid forward to help him free them still confused but turned on even more despite himself.

Sam sucked up his thigh and cups his balls and licked up the bottom vein of his dick.

"We shouldn't!" Dean said moaning, but protesting still, Sam saw the desire in his green eyes and knows Dean did want this and that means they should do it after all.

"But I want to." Sam said simply and smiled. Sucking up every side of his dick now, but not taking it in his mouth yet, teasing it so it throbbed red now, so eager and excited by his attentions to it.

"But Sammy!" Dean squeaked and failed to keep the deep moan from escaping as Sam sucked on his balls now, his hands went to Sam's head, not to stop him but encourage him to continue. His hips were lifting to meet his brother's touches and kissed there now.

"I want you inside me…" Sam stroked and now sucked the head softly. "I want you to fuck me." Sam licked to slit at the top and sucked him a little more now. "I want you to fill me with your big dick…" Sam sucked and rolled his balls expertly now, at the same time. Dean's fingers run in his hair then, finding purchase and grabbing it. "I want you to cum inside me, fill me with it." Sam sucked him and Dean urged him to take more of him in now, then stopped to speak again. "I want you to make me shout your name…" Sucked some more then stopped "over" sucked some more, stopped, "and over" running his tongue under the head then and sucked the head hard, "and over again!" Sucked a bit lower then stopped for a second to go up and kiss to his ear and sucked his way up the man's body, "Don't you want to fuck me, too?"

Sam's hand was stroking his dick and Dean felt his body about to explode if he didn't fuck the man really soon! All thoughts as to how and why this was wrong were all wiped away and gone, leaving only the need to be inside Sam right then! "Don't you want to be inside me, Dean? I'm so ready for you already…" Sam teased him with the seductive hold on his cock.

Sam got lube from by the chair and put some on Dean's dick and on his fingers, fucked them into his ass until he was moaning and fucking back onto them, all stretched and ready for it. Then he straddled Dean's lap and slid onto his dick then. He fucked down and Dean's hands grabbed his hips hard. Moaning now, Dean said, "Yess…wanna fuck you so deep, so good…Sammy…baby…fuck…you feel so fantastic on my dick…ride it…" Dean watched himself move in and out of Sam's ass in the mirror on the back wall. Sam's hips rocked gently as he fucked himself onto his brother's dick, making it hit that spot inside him that felt do very good to him.

"Such a tight ass…feel so good!...want to fuck you from now on…love riding me…gonna make you do it more…so perfect inside you!" Dean moaned and groaned in disappointment. Sam slipped off and lay on his back on the mat by the chair, lifting his hips.

"Fuck me…" Sam moaned and Dean went to his knees, slipped between his legs and thrust in again. So hard and eager to fuck his ass again, going hard and deep inside him, feeling his ass muscles squeezing him, pulling him deeper into him with every thrust then. Dean ran his hands up Sam's muscular arms to his hands, entwining them with his own, and pulling them up over his head. Then he worked him faster then, using long thrusts to reach deep inside him to hit the spot that making Sam writhe and arch up into him for more then, moaning loudly and crying out in pleasure with his head back and his eyes rolling into his head then.

Dean kissed up his body as he fucked him, along his chest and sucking on his nipples. Sam gave a loud groan and nearly screamed as Dean sucked his neck hard then up along his jaw, then kissing him for the first time. His lips were soft against his and opened to him wouldingly, tongues tangled and their mouth sucked at each other's. The kiss deepened and got hotter as their pleasures spiked and soared, their orgasms reverberating through them and shattering them to pieces, moaning and screaming pieces. Then Sam kept him in with his muscles working him hard again inside him and begged, "So good…fuck!...so deep…harder again, please! Fuck me!" Sam worked his hips until Dean was hard and fucking him again and gave a satisfied moan, "Yesss!"

Then Sam begged for more and Dean lost all thought of giving him what he wanted, more and more of his dick in Sam, taking him and making him cum for him this way. Neither was able to stop then, both lost in the feel of each other and feeling their relationship changing with every thrust and orgasms they felt pull them apart and then join them all into One, no longer separate but together then. Only for each other, needing only each other now. All they wanted now. They came clawing and screaming and shouting and cumming hard, Sam onto them and Dean filling him with his cum more and more then. It felt like claiming him, felt like owning him now, and most of all it felt like he was his lover now, no longer just his brother. Sam was his now. Dean felt this and even though it should have felt wrong, it didn't. It felt like the most right thing he had ever felt and he took that feeling and embraced it fully.

Sam sighed happily as Dean pulled out then, flat against the floor, pinned by Dean's body where he had fallen on top of him, his hands still holding Sam's, and kissing him softly with a gentle smile on his face. "My Sammy now." Dean said lovingly.

"Your Sammy." Sam agreed then looked smug. "I got another half hour left."

"Sam, um, when I was out picking up chicks, you would go to these clubs and…" Dean looked upset now. He'd been with men here in these clubs, them spanking him, working his kinks, and fucking them?

"Yes, I rent a room, I am a member here, you know. Been one for over a year then. I get spanked, some other stuff, and sometimes we fucked each other, if I chose to." Sam shrugged and smoothed a hand through Dean's hair, kissing him softly again. "You had your sex life and I had mine. It's only fair."

"I just assumed…" Dean sputtered, eyes wide as he realized the extent of what Sam did when he came to this place, of what he let total strangers do to him!

"You assumed I sat in the room, like a saintly priest, and just waited until you decided to stumble in half drunk and fully laid?" Sam said in annoyance.

"Yeah, I mean, well, no. Um, yeah. Didn't know you did this!" Dean said and felt jealousy fill him again, no more of that shit was ever going to happen, not between Sam and anyone else but him then! "From then on, when you came here, I came with you and we do this kinky stuff together, no more with anyone but me!"

"Hey, wait a minute, you get to fuck all the random chicks you get hard for and expect me to just stay at home and wait for you to come fuck me, too? No fucking way! You get your bimbos and I get to do this!" Sam went to pull away from him but Dean chuckled and pulled him back into his arms again, kissing him until he quit shaking and wriggling around.

"No, baby, no, Sammy!...You don't understand! I love you." Dean admitted and Sam stopped, looking at him suspiciously, "I just want to be with you now, like this, anyway you want us to be, kinky or normal, I just want you, baby. Only you…love you, Sammy. I'm yours, too. No more chicks or men for me but you."

"Me, no one else?" Sam asked uncertain, Dean was so driven and liked his women and men. He'd drop all that to be with him?

"Just you." Dean said smiling and touching his face softly, fingertips stroking his jaw and lips, running fingers through his hair.

"I like that idea. Just us…together now." Sam said and smiled then, he was with Dean now. No one else. Dean was with him, never with anyone else again either. He loved that thought, "You don't mind that I'm into kinky stuff, I do bondage, too. Could you still be with me? Could you love me knowing I like this kind of thing. It's who I am, baby. Not changing for you, no matter how much I love you. You have to love me this way or not at all!"

"I do. I love you this way, my kinky Sammy, maybe I could play with them with you. It looks kind of fun, love seeing you in a collar, could picture spanking you, picture using those things on you." Dean said giving the sidecase a look. There were whips and stuff in there. Sam would like it if he did that. "I knew you'd like just being mine, I mean it, Sammy. I love you. Only want to be with you, only you forever now!"

"Then I'll only be with you, too." Sam said smiling finally, sure of Dean's commitment to him.

Then they dressed and headed back, arms at their waists. As soon as they got to the room, they lock the door and ward it. Then Sam went to his knees and sucked him again, Dean could tell Sam liked to do this and he liked him to, too, so they would so be doing this more! Sam stopped abruptly and smiled up at him, "Fuck me, Dean, take me deep. Making me cum from you fucking me alone, baby."

"Yes, sir!" Dean agreed and Sam was lifted against his hips then, his legs around Dean's waist and supporting him with his hand and the wall then. Dean took him deeper and deeper and kissed him hard as he fucked him the way Sam wanted him to. Sam was soon crying out again and arching in pleasure. "Dean!" He cried out and tightened on him again and came hard, Dean followed him cumming then fucked him a couple more times for good measure, Sam bumping into the wall harder and harder as he was fucked so wonderfully by Dean…again.

Then they fell to the bed and Dean sucked him. Then leaned in and said, "Fuck me, too, Sammy. Take my virgin ass!" Sam lifted one of his legs and leaned into was, lubing them up and pushing in on the first thrust. Dean gasped in pain then Sam stilled, moved a little at a time, hips swaying as Dean relaxed then and begged him to move more. To just fuck him the way he had fucked Sam. Soon they were moving faster and deeper.

Dean felt his pleasure spiral up through him then, never felt such intense desire and pleasure before and it felt so addictive, he wanted more. "Fuck me…please make it last… fuck me more!" Sam couldn't help but obey, fucking Dean into the night and until the sun came up. Bodies grinding and writhing together and cumming hard.

"Sammy!" Dean panted and moaned loudly, clutching the headboard and using it as leverage to push back onto him harder then, Pushing him deeper into him again and again, biting a pillow as he screamed his pleasure then, "So huge…stretching me now…baby!...Never stop fucking you…never stop fucking me!"

"Dean, never…want to feel you fill me with you…want you to fill me, too…feel so fucking amazing inside me… you please me so much…so good this way with you…baby…DeanDeanDeanDean…fucking amazing!...DEAN!" Sam shouted and came hard inside him again, and then fell beside him, letting Dean pull him close to his side and pinning him to his side then, never wanting him to leave it again.

"So…how often would we be visiting _our_ club?" Dean asked happily, more than woulding to indulge Sam's kinky side now.

"Once a week, if there's one in the town we're in. Otherwise, I just wait to find a city nearby that has one and go there." Sam said and smiled at Dean's interested expression. "If you like it that much, I could probably move it up to two or three times a week. I pay by the year for it and whatever it costs to rent to rooms when I need one. It's not very much really. They're really discreet, too."

"I'd definitely need it three times a week. My kinky Sammy. I gotta please my kinky Sammy now, don't I?" Dean said, already thinking of ways to play with Sam's kinky side in the future.

"Make love to me again, One more time, baby?" Sam asked and Dean obliged him, by making him scream his name and writhe beneath him again, then cumming hard from Dean fucking him alone.

Dean could think of no better pleasure the being inside Sammy's ass this way unless he took into account Sammy being inside his, and now that felt pretty good, too!

Nothing felt as good as being together this way.

With his Sammy and playing with Sammy's kinky side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Bless Us Fathers

**Same boys from first story but they tell about cases they were on and stuff. Not a continuing chapter!**

**Boys will narrate each new episode of this storyline so please expect them to be the same boys every time now, not different boys! They are the kinky ones from the first installment so keep that in mind.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(The boys are in a room, much like before and Dean is speaking into the webcam.)**

**Hi, there, Kinky Winchester fans, This is Dean Winchester and that's Sam over there. Wave to the fans, Sammy! *He is in bondage gear and chained to the ceiling.* **

***Sam waves as best as he can and the camera pans back to Dean.***

**We are adding another adventure to our little series here. Now that I have my Sammy where he wants to be, I am getting ready to whip his gorgeous body with that whip there.**

***Pans the cam to show the whip***

**He insisted. Kinky bastard. *Sam makes sound in gag* nods for Dean to come to him.**

'**Mmmph, mmh mhpph hmmmh.' Sam says.**

**Dean removes the gag for a moment.**

"**We were recently on a case involving priest costumes and well, we know you like us in them. So I told him to tell you about our recent case. And what **_**his**_** twisted mind thought up." Sam says then adds, "Not that I'm complaining really, it was **_**fun!**_** " Sam says and smiles now, "I'm done, gag me again."**

***Dean puts it back in and fastens it again***

**You heard the man, I have to start at the beginning but you know how we got there, did the research and looked into it, we drove my Impala of course. We went to see the widow to see what happened in her own words, but, **_**damn**_**, don't you know sometimes the things we wear just give me ideas…my Sammy being the kinky slut he is, well, he **_**never**_** says no!**

***blows him a kiss and leers, touching the whip thinking***

**I have to go punish my sexy slut over there, but in the meantime, let me tell you about the case we just did and, may I say, Sam was so **_**sexy **_**in that priest outfit, man was built for **_**sin**_**…**

**It all started the usual way, we were interviewing witnesses, this time the grieving widow of the murdered man, and the widow got **_**clingy!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were playing priests again. They didn't mind it too much but the crying widow that had latched onto Dean's shoulder was annoying him. "It's alright to talk more." He said and hoped she would open up or at least get him a towel; his shirt was soaked!

"He was so _normal_! Then he attacked Josh and pushed his way in and…" She sobbed again. They sighed but looked interested and sympathetic.

"Normal, as in he changed somehow? Physically or what?" Sam asked, looking at Dean, worried.

"His eyes! I…they were…different! After he got inside, he just…I ran with the kids and…Josh was dead!" She sobbed into Sam's shoulder now and he patted her back, soothed her. Dean gave him a look and smiled. Sam shot him a look meant to take the look off his face but it only made him smirk more.

"Mrs, Wolcott, it's okay, but tell us, his eyes, how were they different?" Sam asked and she sniffled.

"They were black, pitch black, no pupil or anything!" she cried.

"And did you know the man, the one that attacked, had you see him before?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"He was…I had an affair a few months ago, and broke it off almost right away…Josh forgave me! But David, he wouldn't let go, he kept coming around so we moved almost a thousand miles away! I sinned, Fathers, I know. I have done my confession here at church and am paying penance. We were happy again, he was trusting me again, and _then…_It was David but he wasn't like himself, he was so _cold,_ like a man possessed or _something_." She said and they nodded, looking at each other again. _Demon!_

"And do you know where David is now?" Sam asked gently.

"I told the police but they said he wasn't there." She said.

"Any places he might go, other than there?" Sam asked.

"He knew this guy that lived here but he wouldn't…" She sighed, "Paul Dinette, west 34th street, he talked about him while we were…_dating._"

"Have you told the cops this?" Dean asked, not wanting to run into them right now.

"No, should I?" she said.

"Nah, probably not there. It's not likely he'd be there, you said so yourself." Sam added and she nodded.

"They had a huge falling out when we were together, he wouldn't go there!" she said and they saw she had convinced herself of it by now. Good, no cops to get involved.

They left soon after and headed back to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was undoing a button when Dean stopped him by kissing him into a wall.

"Dean, we need to change to go get the demon!" Sam objected but smiled, saw Dean wasn't going to allow that right now.

"Leave them on, Sammy, I have a fantasy." Dean said. His hand was already in Sam's pants and stroking him roughly. He was kissing that sexy neck and sucking it lightly so as to not leave a mark right now.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam gave a soft moan and his hips were moving into Dean's hand more now. "What of?"

"Excommunicated priest seduces another priest." Dean said seductively. He was kissing along Sam's jaw and his other hand was moving down Sam's ass to his hole with stealthy precision now. The fingertips lightly brushed him there and Sam grabbed his shoulders hard, wanting more now.

"So who is who?" Sam asked. He hoped he was bottom; he wanted Dean to fuck him so much right now!

"I'm the excommunicated priest, you are trying to counsel me. I seduce you and you get excommunicated, too." Dean said. "I fuck you and it gets you excommunicated, baby." A finger was pushing into him now and he fucked back onto it, Dean grinned, "You are such a whore, baby. Need to fucked often and well, don't you?"

"Yes, often and so damn well! Want you inside me!" Sam moaned as he added another finger, and brushed the prostate.

Hmmm, Sam liked this idea.

"Not yet. You have to take my confession. Then I'm going to seduce you. and then I'm going to fuck you so you can't walk straight later. Then I am going to bend you over and do it again. After we gank the demon, of course. Gonna ride your ass all night." Dean said and Sam looked at him nervously. Looked at the box on the bed they had brought in earlier.

"Will you use that on me later?" He bit a lip and Dean paused to look in the box. It was a whip and bondage gear, cuffs that hooked his hands and feet to each other. Blindfold and gag. "I know, I asked before. This is the way I am, you agreed to love me _anyway_. I need this tied up and beaten thing right now, would you do it?' He sighed, was it too hard core for Dean? "I could get someone to do it with you supervising if you aren't comfortable with it. They wouldn't actually touch me physically, just whip me for you. If you can't bring yourself to do it. I rented us a room at the club tonight, at 11pm until 2am. I was hoping you would like to learn to…"

He looked down now. Dean softened and approached him, "I said I would love to play with your kinky side and I meant it, we'll do that tonight. I might need help getting you into that gear though. Didn't they chain the person up or something? Saw it in that porn thing we watched last week." Dean commented, fixing Sam's suit again, getting ready for his fantasy first.

"Yes, but I have those reserved already. They will be brand new and waiting for us in the room. I can show you how to hook them up." Sam said and Dean nodded, smiling, "Kinky Sammy, that is going to be fun. I don't make you bleed or anything, do I?" He didn't want to make Sam bleed that way!

"No, I like it where I _almost_ bleed but don't. I like it painful." Sam admitted, "They have nurses and first aid if we get too crazy. I also asked for a first aid kit to be put in so you can apply salve to the marks and gauze. I only do this kind of thing once or twice a month. It takes a while to heal from."

"Oh, well, I can do _that!_ I don't need a nurse. I won't get too crazy. I don't want to hurt you too much." Dean said and smiled, "Only as much as you want me to." Then he leered, "I need a costume, too, baby."

"Well, there are shops that would have your sizes. We could get it after the case is done." Sam suggested, "They have male dominatrix gear. Complete with toys and clip on stuff."

"Hmm, I have to check that out then." Dean purred happily, he was looking forward to it! "But right now, Father Sam, I have confessions to make." He grabbed two chairs and had them face each other at the foot of their bed. They only got single rooms now.

Sam took his seat and Dean faced him.

They got into character, _sort of._

Sam did his best priestly impression.

Dean just appeared contrite but leered at the same time.

Sam asked, "Father Dean, I am aware of your status with the church but agreed to counsel you. What would you like to discuss?" Dean leaned in and ran hands up his thighs again, up the zipper over his dick. Making it jump under his touch.

"Father Sam, I have all these urges and thoughts, they plague me." Dean said, undoing his pants as he spoke.

"What thoughts, what urges? Tell me." Sam said and moaned softly, as a hand rubbed inside the zipper a little now.

"I want to touch your body, touch your dick, think It would be _huge_, so _hard_…I want suck it and make you cum on my mouth, then see you on your knees sucking me, while I lube your _fine_ ass." Dean said as pulled Sam's dick out now, working it as it got harder under his touch. "Have so many impure thoughts about you…I want kiss along your body, sucking and touching your muscles, play with your nipples until they're hard. Then I want to take you in my mouth again, lick up your dick and suck your balls."

"Gets me so hard! Want to cum for you, inside you…over and over, Father Sam…" Dean said.

"We shouldn't, I'm trying to help you here." Sam said and thrust up anyway.

"But Father, don't you want to? Am I that bad that you don't want me?" Dean said and Sam moaned, trying to be priestly but failing. "I can tell you want me to, why not just do it?"

"But it's a sin, Father!" Sam was seriously getting off on this fantasy, and the things Dean is doing to his dick should really be illegal with Dean as the most dangerous offender! Sam would arrest him himself, then make him ride his dick _all_ night long, _damn_ straight! "We shouldn't do this." He said, and moaned as Dean kissed up his thigh and pulled his pants lower, edging them off his legs now. Now he was working the buttons on Sam's shirt, kissing and licking up his torso as he worked his shirt off. Sam pretended to fight it.

"Fuck me, Father…you make me want to sin…" Dean whispered into his ear and Sam nearly lost it but tried to stick with the fantasy. Dean managed to work his shirt off now and stood. He undressed as well then got on his knees again, sucking him some more while fingering his own ass open for him, "Want you inside me, Father, it's not wrong if we _reall_y want it…"

Okay, give Dean horns and a tail, and make him red and, yeah, you got it! Sam rapidly felt his ability to work out ways to keep this fantasy going away now, man was talking him into sin and damn he wasn't even a priest…man was the devil himself, a green eyed one!

He felt cold liquid on him and smiled, knowing he wouldn't have to pretend much longer. He looked up and tried to say, "But, Father Dean!" and was silenced with a kiss. Dean straddled him and slid down, working him deep into him now. Then he worked his hips up and down a few times to get a rhythm now, then kissed along Sam's neck, almost making him lose it. "So sexy, Father, let me turn you to sin…fuck me, Father…" Dean whispered. Again Sam pictured him with horns and tails and thought he should have that job!

"Father Dean!" Sam's hands went to his hips and guided him now, grasping him hard and working him faster onto him now, "I'm…make sin for you…!" Dean smiled and kissed him now, tongues and mouths working harder now, driving them to fuck more. "So…so close…gonna…D!"

"Cum inside me, Father Sam, be with me now…" Dean moaned as his hands grabbed Sam's shoulders and fell back using his hands there to hold him up, then leaned back. Sam's hands went to his waist and made him fuck onto him harder now.

Then Sam fell onto the bed with him underneath him and pounded into him harder now, going deeper. He kissed along Dean's body and sucked his nipples, and up to his neck and jaw, and they kissed deeply for what seemed like hours while Sam stroked Dean's dick in time with his thrusts and Sam begged, "I'm close, so close…are you?" He wanted Dean to cum with him.

"Yes, cumming…fuck…cumming!" Dean swore and shouted incoherently as he came hard between them and Sam came from his muscles tightening on him and shouted Dean's name as well. "Now you're excommunicated, too." Dean said and smiled seductively.

"Not yet, I need to take more confessions from you, baby." Sam said leering back. Now he lay down and lifted his hips, as Dean lubed them up. Thrusting into Sam now. Sam cried out in pleasure and smiled. Dean leaned down to kiss him and sighed happily, "Bless us, Father. Cause we _fully _intend to sin!"

And they spent the next hour doing just that, and eventually Father Sam came screaming, and was finally officially Excommunicated!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They picked the lock to Mr. Dinette's apartment. The first thing that hit them was the smell. Death, old death. Damn it! They saw the yellow powder on the floor and window as well. They saw the body on the floor and left.

"Guess David did have issues with Paul Dinette." Dean said bitterly and sighed. "He isn't coming back here."

"But he is obsessed with her. And I'm betting the demon will keep using that ruse still." Sam pointed out, "We should stake out her house. He'll show there."

"But there are kids there, we can't risk them." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"We could hide them." Sam suggested, "We'll hide in the house, leave the door open. He'll come in and we'll trap him"

"Could work, say we're worried he'll come back..." Dean thought that could work.

"Well, we should hurry then." Sam said and they got in, heading to the house. The widow bought the whole thing, which was the truth without telling the truth. Great, creative truth telling, wonder if it was related to creative lying? Sam thought in amusement, "We lead such interesting lives, baby."

"Yeah, I noticed." Dean said as they watched the door in a nook behind the stairs.

The demon came in and looked around, and got stuck in the trap. The boys came out and smiled.

"She isn't here." Dean said and opened the book to the ritual. "But we are."

"Hunters!" It growled and hissed as Sam tossed holy water on it. Dean saw it eying the trap and read the ritual faster, no demon was going to break his damn trap! Moments later it flew through the ceiling and the host body fell to the ground, dead as it had been for months now. They left quickly and told her the guy had showed up and fell at the door. Then called the cops when they were far enough away.

They got a motel closer to the club and waited for their date.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Intermission Time!**

(**"You were such a sinner, Sammy!" Dean whispers, Sam chuckles.**

"**Yeah, but you drove me to it, you devil you." Sam said and moans. "Stop that. I'm narrating here."**

"**Uh huh…" Dean said and kisses lower now.**

"**Sexy Fucker!" Sam said and eyes the camera, "Well, while Dean ruins my intro, let's see how it went at the kink club, shall we? Suck it, baby!" He orders and smiles at Dean. "Yeah, **_**now**_** you obey that order! Disobedient man."**

"**Nah, I just know which orders are worth obeying…" Dean leers at the camera. "Enjoy the show. I know I did!" **)

xxxxxxxxxxx

They paid for the room with cash and Sam's membership card was swiped. "Mr. Winchester, will this be an open room or private?"

Sam chuckled at Dean's jealous expression, "Private, from now on, it's Private. Can you mark that in my information please?" Dean eyed him with a possessive look.

"Damn straight." Dean mumbled and the receptionist gave him a look. He wisely said nothing and changed the status in the computer now.

"It's marked, sir." The man said.

"Are my items up here or in the room?" Sam asked and the man handed him a box.

"The first aid kit is in the room next to the other items you specified as well." The man said and Sam took the clipboard and signed in. "You have room 7 until 2:00 in the morning, Sir." He offered them a do not disturb sign which Dean grabbed immediately; it was _so_ going on the door!

Now they headed to their room and Dean changed into his, it was all damn straps! Sam had to help fasten them all but he finally got it on. Then Sam got out his bondage outfit. He groaned. There were so many things to tie on it! "Dean, help!" Dean eyed his lover's nude form and leered but went to help. His whole backside was bare and most of it was straps, too. Haven't these people ever heard of _Velcro!_ The torso piece was held on with a G-string and a strap around the waist, which seemed to be missing. "Dean, the strap, it's missing."

"No, it was right _there_." Dean said and sighed. Now he looked on the floor and found where it had fallen. "Got it." He threaded it through the loops then fastened it in the back. "Is that collar too tight?"

"No, it's fine. Hook it now." Sam said and Dean did. His hands were secured together over his head now as well. "My safeword is Unicorn."

"Seriously?" Dean gave him a look and Sam shrugged. "Ready?"

"When you are." Sam said and waited, "Start hard, okay? I like to almost bleed but not quite. Step back a bit so your blows will be harder that way. Swing wide."

"Okay, Sammy, um, the gag?" He held it up.

"Crap, almost forgot. Put it in, would you?" Sam opened his mouth and Dean adjusted it, then fastened it when it was comfortable.

"There, Ready?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. Dean took his time, adjusting the whip and swung, brushing his back and moved forward. Swung again, this time it ripped at his back and down to his ass, leaving light welts. He swung harder now and it left darker welts now, Sam arched and moaned into his gag. Not hard enough.

Dean swung again and this time it almost broke the skin and Sam arched hard, head going back, getting hard. Dean ran and put the ring on the table onto him, fastening it, Sam rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, new to this, remember?"

Sam nodded and smiled around his gag.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said. He kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam nodded and rubbed into his touch. A silent 'I love you, too.'

Dean went back to whipping again. He did it like before. He watched in fascination as the whip caressed along his lover's back and left dark welts along it. Almost bleeding but not quite. He worked his back then moved lower, catching his legs and ass now. Ten or so minutes later, he stopped and went to Sam now. He knelt behind him and slipped his strap-on into him and turned it on medium. Then he smiled and knelt in front of him.

He sucked him now and Sam fucked his mouth hard. Dean got an idea. He put the chair facing him as he stood in front of Sam and lined up while pulling one of his legs up on the seat part of the chair. He worked himself open with some lube and his fingers then put some onto Sam. Then he pressed back onto him and worked himself onto him. Once all in, he thrust back and felt Sam thrust into him now. Their thrusts soon met each other and it got harder fast. Dean reached back and grabbed his ass with his hands, holding him closer to make it easier for him to fuck him. Sam went deeper now and moaned loudly into his gag now, shouts muffled as well.

Dean was close and stroked himself with one hand and the other held Sam close as he thrust into him deeper and harder still. He removed the ring from Sam and they came hard. Dean shouted and moaned as Sam fucked him through their orgasms and clawed at Sam's ass as he came himself.

Then he removed the gag and kissed him, they moaned as they got lost in it. Once they broke the kiss, Sam begged, "Fuck me, baby!"

Dean smiled and asked, "My choice of how?"

"Yes, your choice." Sam smiled and then Dean lubed him up. Using fingers to open him, he lubed up as well. Then he pulled Sam's legs around his waist and removed the strap on. Then he grabbed his ass working him closer and holding him still to thrust in. Sam's legs tightened around his waist more now. They moved harder and deeper now, then came shouting again, Dean's fingers gripping his welted ass and making Sam cum again from the pain alone.

They cleaned off and Dean asked, "Are we done or do you want whipped more?" He saw the welts and wasn't sure.

"More please." Sam said, "Whip ten minutes, rest two, then ten minutes more." He smiled again, "Then fuck me again."

"I'd like that." Dean said and asked, "You want the gag in?"

"Yes." Sam said. Dean put the gag back in and prepared to whip him again.

They took their time and whipped Sam as he asked then fucked him, then did it all again. They left the club at 2 am and Sam was covered all along his back and legs with salve and gauze on the bad parts. Dean didn't feel bad because Sam had said he always ended up like this and it would heal. He liked the way it felt and Dean had been amazing tonight. He even offered to do the same with Dean if he was interested. Dean considered it.

They headed home to their room and Sam cuddled up to Dean that night, laying on his side. Both smiled happily and moved closer now. And marveled at what they had just done, looking forward to doing it again later.

His very _very _Kinky Sammy would like it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Hunting Down a Stryga

****(Note to my readers: I'm adding John to their love life. He's back and I explain it, so don't get too upset. The pairing is now Sam/Dean/Demon!John, and they end up like him. Read on and you'll see how.)****

****(This is one of their 'shows' that takes place five years later, from the time of the 'Priest' thing. They now are doing regular shows weekly and not just occasionally. It's full fledged thing for them that they do every week and, yes, some time has passed and so have a lot of other shows. This is just one of many.)****

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sam was adjusting the laptop again, getting the camera in place even as Dean eyed it with impatience. "Fix me first, Sam." Dean said and Sam shrugged, grabbing the spreader bar for Dean's ankles. He chained Dean to the ceiling first, the soft leather not leaving marks, he'd checked. He attached the cuffs to Dean's ankles and moved his legs further apart, placing the bar between them and fastening it over the leather to prevent any harm to his skin there.**

**The flogger, paddle, and whip lay on the stand, waiting use. A bucket of water and cloths sat by them. Along with a first aid kit if needed. Sam pushed the Submission table by Dean and knelt against it, laying his body over it and dangling his arms, as the camera took in every movement, each man wore nothing but a g-string. The front was covered but the back left bare and nothing else. Sam motioned off camera now and a tall blond approached now and waited for his orders. He used cuffs to hook Sam's arms under the small bench there and fastened the straps over his legs and back, making sure his erection and groin were in the groove so nothing could touch them and hanging untouched, hooking the collar attached to the table around Sam's neck, effectively immobilizing him as much as Dean was, if not more.**

**Dean thought Sam looked hot that way, he wanted to fuck him just like that later when the blows were done. Sam thought the same about Dean, so going to fuck him the way he was bound as well. Both brothers knew this would happen and looked forward to it; Eyes already lit with lust and anticipation for what they were doing now.**

"**Douglas, get the lube and put the strap-ons in us." Sam ordered and the man hurried to do it. He was the Submissive they'd hired for the night. The man's Master sat nearby to handle the whipping part of the evening, hood over his head for privacy. The Submissive didn't. He was out and not ashamed of what he was. They both gasped as they felt the toys slide into them with practiced ease, going slow to situate them as painlessly as possible. The straps fastened onto their hips, holding it inside them. "Put it on Low now, Medium as you whip us, and High when we are ready to cum for you." Sam ordered and added, "The whip and flogger are for me. The flogger and paddle are for him. I explained our limits already, do you understand?" Sam asked the man who smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Carl. I wanted whipped, too, but only fucked by him."**

"**Same here." Dean agreed, "Safe words apply."**

"**Of course." The hooded man agreed, they always did. "Any preference on who goes first? It's your money, guys."**

"**Both of us. Take turns with the blows of the flogger but no paddle for me, I need the whip, just until I almost bleed and the skin barely breaks. Go no further please. He's the same way but stop before it bleeds. I don't mind a little blood though if it happens accidentally, so don't worry." Sam agreed. The Master nodded his approval. Violent but not harmful, a decent balance for his friends and fellow Hunters. He'd do this for them; they shared kinks after all.**

**He had needed the money and it was an expensive scene. They trusted him not to hurt them and it touched him, He wouldn't betray their trust. Yet he thought that for them being such dominants, when they chose to switch this way to Submissive, they were beautiful and perfect! He almost wished they let him take them sexually. He bet they would be so hot to take this way! He sighed and gave up the hope of this as the others filled the room now, hooded as well.**

"**Hello, Winchester fans, We are doing our first public scene here at this club. They do public shows if we want them to and, well, we figured it couldn't hurt to try it." Sam said and grinned at the camera and then at Dean, "Dean, anything you want to say?"**

"**Yeah." Dean said smiling. The hooded Master stood behind them now and contemplated whipping them both at the same time. Both had similar pain levels and it would make the scene better. "We just wanted to tell you about a case we just finished. It was a really weird one, too." **

"**Carl, you were there, tell it for us while you whip us." Sam asked and nodded as the gags and blindfolds were applied now. Neither Winchester spoke now and the Master began to unravel their tale for them until they could speak again. Whipping Dean first with soft strokes then Sam, going harder and leaving pink trails, and going harder gradually, talking as he whipped them. **

"**They were after another stryga and turns out the bitch was a **_**hybrid!**_** They called me into help, since I was nearby…" Carl said as he whipped them harder with the flogger and they moaned hotly into their gags and their bodies tensed at first then relaxed under the blows and moved into the blows more now, turning up the strap-ons to Medium as asked before. "She was after some kids and we rushed like hell to figure out which family they were going after again. The bitch was going through three families at the same time and had already put one child from each one into the hospital. We each took a family and hoped we caught them in time."**

**Carl kept talking and whipping them, their hard-ons telling they were excited now; so rings were soon applied now, too.**

"**Well, the first thing that we all saw when we hit town was this place…" Carl said and kept going now. "And, whether we all knew it or not, we all just **_**had**_** to play here."**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**(How their Hunt started)**

The first thing they saw when they hit town was the club. There was one here, the first one for nearly a hundred miles now. "Sam…" Dean said as his eyes pointed it out to him.

"Yeah, I should call and set up a room for us." Sam agreed, knowing Dean's thought. They hadn't done the harder kink much lately; motel rooms were just not set up for it. They needed the club to satisfy that particular itch, they had the hooks and stuff they needed already in place.

"Well, how about you do that after we get our room ready at the motel?" Dean offered. "We should get ahold of the cops first then see what witnesses we have interview. However, maybe we could see if they have a public area set up, too. I know they have some in the place for the more exhibitionist types. I read your brochure, baby. I know for a fact there are two sides to this club of ours. One with private rooms and one that is an actual sex club, a leather one. I'd like to try a scene in one of the publicly viewed ones in that club. And we can stream it live while we do it, like usual. You okay with some exhibitionism?" Dean said leering as he licked a lip while he noticed Sam hardening in front of his eyes. "I see you do."

"More like I like the idea of you on display like that." Sam agreed. "Could we mix it up maybe? Try us both being whipped and doing the pain thing…have someone do it for us? Hire one of their Doms to do it for us?" Sam offered as well. "We do have some money saved up for this kind of thing, we were going to buy some new toys anyway…why not spend some of it on a Dom to do us at the same time?"

"That could be fun, too." Dean said and smiled. "Mixing it up sounds great. We could set up the room, one of the glass walled ones, get their permission to film in it. Make sure they know it's just the room and us. And we could leave out any names or faces but ours. We show our faces and speak more, the others will wear masks if they need to protect their identities."

"They should agree to it if we keep those privacy measures." Sam said. "I've seen some others do it, they weren't filming it like we are but it's just a Web cam, not a full video camera. We could hook one to it though for a wider shot, if they'd approve it. Keep it aimed on us, use one of the rooms with reflective glass on the inside of it so we can be sure no one but us gets recorded…and the others can still watch from outside of it or they could wear hoods and join us in the room for a live audience thing. Some might like to." He shrugged. "We'd need permission to use the camera and record in the club at all."

"Call them from the room while we're changing then." Dean said. "I'll get on the research."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, the room was arranged and they allowed everything. And it was one of the ones closest to the most crowded area near the stage. So they'd have a wider audience. Good thing the owner of that particular club was very devoted fan of the Winchesters' Web shows, and being the good follower he was, he was thrilled they were wanting to do a more public showing in his club.

So that was on. Now they just had to get on with the case.

"Well, we have Bobby waiting for their call and I put a call into the chief here that we're wanting to talk to him. We should get going, he's expecting us. Then we should interview the doctors and the CDC officials. Then the families that are alive and see if they sensed anything strange or off before the kids started getting sick. Any odd behaviors, maybe reports of bad dreams or nightmares. Seeing monsters, that kind of thing. This bitch showed itself first before feeding, I guarantee it." Dean said.

"Let's go then, get this shit started." Sam said and got his gun in its holster. "Best not to keep the cops waiting now, right?"

"Right." Dean said and followed him out, computer bag on his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's all we know. The CDC has said its possibly a new virus." Chief Alex Chalmers said handing them the file. "Why are you involved?"

"Just a precautionary measure. We're just checking out the terrorist angle, making sure it wasn't something they cooked up and are testing on us. Don't say anything, so far the CDC is right and we don't want to step on any toes. We're just making sure terrorists aren't involved." Dean said taking it. "The Head guy there says he's not sure they'll wake up or that they'll be able to synthesize a cure to it. That's why we're pushing the terrorist angle. If it is a terrorist, that means it's some kind of germ weapon and that means there has to be an antidote they have. Unfortunately, there seems to be no lead to terrorists so far."

"I hate to say it, but…I'm kind of rooting for the terrorist thing then, too. I hate there might be no way to save them." Alex said. "Does that make me evil to wish it was terrorists?"

"No, cause if it does, we're all evil. We're all wishing it, too." Dean said. "I want to save those kids."

"We all do." The chief said standing to shake their hands and seeing them out. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will, thank you for the information, Sir." Dean said and they walked out. "That was by far the easiest and least uncomfortable encounter with police we've ever had. Call me cynical but that went much easier than I thought it would."

"One for the record books. Fifteen minutes, that was fast." Sam said.

"Leaves more time for the witness interviews. We covered the CDC people already?" Dean asked.

"I did them while you and Bobby got things covered with the chief there." Sam said. "All got weak quick, passed out overnight, didn't wake up the next morning. Weird behavior days before. Nightmares with monsters, said they saw them at their windows. Parents said it was a nightmare thing, one watched a horror movie the night before he said he saw it. Parent said it was the guy in the movie…but it fits our monster theory to a tee. See for yourself, I put all their descriptions together and did a sketch. See what I see?"

"Stryga but they don't have those long fangs, and that weird thing sticking out, what is that?" Dean asked pointing to it as they sat in the car later going over it, eating a quick lunch.

"Proboscis." Sam said. "But most Strygas don't have one."

"Blood loss, fluid loss?" Dean asked getting an idea.

"Yeah, some drop in blood and plasma. Doctors are puzzled by that, too." Sam said. "You thinking vampire or incubi?"

"Well, it's definitely a Stryga, same M.O. But the proboscis would suit a Cubi. But they don't drink fluids usually, they use a net, well, some do the blood thing but it's rare. Vampires do drink the blood but use dropped fangs." Dean said. "Could be a hybrid."

"Or all three." Sam said. "Hear me out. Eve created a hell of a lot of children. Who's to say this isn't some new one she created as well? Put the best 'qualities' of all three into one and used it to create a new monster baby."

"So we could be looking at Stryga that drinks its fluids the way a Cubi does but has the hunger of a vampire? Stryga takes the innocence while the rest of him gets a snack on the fluids. Makes sense, gross but makes sense." Dean agreed. "How do we find it?"

"We could scry." Sam said. "It has to be one of the doctors."

"Or nurses, or interns, or someone at the hospital with access to the kids before and after they were made sick. Someone who knew them." Dean said.

"I did see a class of those interns following the doctors taking care of them around. They only have the two doctors taking care of them for now." Sam said. "And there's only one nurse assisting and she's not even been allowed in the rooms since they got the idea it was a virus by the CDC."

"So it's one of the doctors, not likely but sure…or the interns." Dean said. "Makes sense. Anyone get closer to the rooms than the others?"

"Most of the interns looked real broken up by the sight of kids sick, three looked curious but unfazed. Both doctors looked worn out and like they'd been troubled by it." Sam said. "Could be the interns. Monsters aren't known to be sympathetic to their prey, as you well know. They try to fake it but most of them are lousy actors. They don't pretend that well, not compassion or concern at least."

"We need a list of that class of interns." Dean said getting into the database while Sam made some calls. Saying he was just looking into anyone with access to kids and their families. Soon they had a list set up and interviews ready.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After some rest and brief sex play, they were back on duty the next day. Spotting a familiar man getting out of his car near theirs, they went to greet him.

"Carl. Douglas. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Bobby sent us, said you might need the back up. Said it was multiple creatures. What do we have?" Carl said.

"Three suspects, we're looking into it now. You up for helping with interviews? We'll point out our suspects and then do the interviews, that should tell us their names and about them." Sam said.

"We could do it. Can we change inside first?" Douglas asked, grabbing a garment bag for them from their own backseat.

"Go ahead, we'll wait." Dean said and ate a bite of his breakfast bagel. Sam nibbled his biscuit.

A few minutes later, the other pair came out. "Looking good, eh? All official like?" Carl asked, taking the bag Dean offered of breakfast for them. "Tell us on the way about the case so far, sound good?"

"Sounds good." Dean said then got in, Sam drove as he went over their file with the other men. "So we've got the green light here to do whatever we want. So we show you the three suspects Sam found and see who they are. Then follow them to the next target."

"Good plan." Douglas said into his phone. "Look, we're here. Show us the guys, Sam."

Soon they were inside and he spotted the group looking over some patient in a room. "The two on the end there, the dark haired ones. And the redhead in the middle holding the chart for the doctor. Notice how unfazed they are by the dying cancer patient while the others show some concern?" Sam said in a whisper.

"Could just mean they have a bad bedside manner and are the cold clinical type." Douglas said.

"Yeah, no ones that _clinical_…trust me." Sam growled. "You guys take these six, Dean and I will take the other four."

"On it, which room are we doing it in?" Carl asked looking through the folders as he asked briefly.

"We have two empty offices set up for it. 3A and 3B. Should be over there by the red hallway." Sam said looking at the map on the wall. Soon situating themselves and waiting.

The first three for the Winchesters were innocents, so they dismissed them quickly. They weren't the ones they were looking for. Then next one was. "Aldan Meyers." Dean mumbled as he wrote his name down. Then next two were not either. So they were dismissed as well, not obviously so that they spooked the real monsters among them that they were onto them.

Carl and Douglas looked at the first two names that were circled after their interviews and the others were left alone. "James Palmer and Leon Walsh." He muttered. "We got our monsters. They sure did blend in well."

"So what now?" Douglas asked the group when they sat down for lunch in a private corner of the lunchroom. "We know who they are. I don't see why we can't just kill them."

"Because they are invulnerable to harm unless they are feeding. So we need to catch them feeding or get them try to feed off of us." Dean pointed out. "Yeah, not our first Stryga. Takes a lot to get them to go for us though, they have to be really hungry and pissed off first. They usually go for kids. The good news is that once they start to feed, if interrupted, they can't stop until they've fed off someone. And, two, we're _really_ good at pissing them off." Dean chuckled at that comment.

"I see how that could be." Carl laughed.

"The bad news is we need to split up. They are feeding off the kids here, too. They aren't dead yet so they are feeding from them somehow. And there are other family members out there they can go after…and they will, trust me on that." Dean said grimly. "You take watch over the kids in the hospital, Carl and Douglas. We'll start rounds tonight with the latest family they've went after. There are three families they are hitting here at the same time. Wish we could recruit some more help…"

"I'm up for it." John said surprising them by walking up with Bobby. "Hi, son. We thought you could use the help."

"Good, we have six of us. Douglas, you, Carl, and Bobby take the kids in the hospital. Me, Sam, and Dad will take the homes of the families. Keep in touch, we need to triangulate here." Dean said.

"We could ward the rooms to be sure." John said.

"If we could get into them." Sam pointed out. "They've vacuum sealed them. And only a select few are allowed in."

"I'll do that part with Bobby, got our CDC ID's. We'll get in and do it. You guys go wait in the cars." John said.

"On it." Dean said. Sam just looked at him mutinously but did as he was told. Sam looked at Dean and then John and walked off looking annoyed. Dean saw it and rushed after him. John just shook his head and felt regret that things had come to this with his youngest son. "Sam! Talk to me." Dean called out, chasing him down.

"Why? Why should I! Nothing has changed, not a damn thing! Not that I'm against him being around, I'm not. But you were you then he showed up and you're his obedient little soldier all over again. This was a good plan I admit that much but you're already starting with the 'on it's, the 'yes, sir's, and the 'I agree's. You turn compliant and obedient around him, becoming his obedient soldier again, turning all…Submissive to him. You are only supposed to do that with me! No one else, not even him! I hate that you lose your fire everytime he shows up." Sam said and Dean sighed at the jealousy in his tone. "You have always loved him more than me. Always. I thought once we got involved you'd love me more now…but one look at him and, wham, I was wrong. And clearly you see him as more Dominant to you, too, so why waste my breath?"

"No, Sammy, it's not like that! It's nothing do with him being Dominant to me or Submissive…I don't mean to be that way. It's just…well, I just missed him and he made a valid point. It's not about loving him more or not. I do love him. Just differently than I do you. He's our father, you're my Mate and lover. It's not the same thing. I don't always say 'yes, sir' to him, you know that. I object to stuff. I don't lose shit, don't lose my 'fire' at all. You're getting jealous over nothing, baby. The only Dom I love is you, just you! Look, Sam…there is nothing, past or present, that I would ever put before you. Nothing! Not even Dad, got that…no one is as important to me as you are. Okay? I love you. I adore you. Don't be jealous about Dad, there's nothing to be worried about or jealous of." Dean reassured him.

"Then show me." Sam said hardening. "Prove it. Prove you don't care what Dad thinks. Prove I matter more! We as a couple matter more…please me right here where he'll probably catch us. Show me what he thinks isn't as important to you as our relationship now. That you don't care if he finds out. You hide me…show me you won't hide me anymore. At least not to him, we already don't hide it from Bobby, why not Dad?"

"Sammy…" Dean groaned and looked around. This was really bothering Sam so…he had no choice. He shuffled down the seat and leaned down, undoing Sam's pants. Sam looked down at him fondly, smiling softly. "Will this prove I love you?"

"I know you love me already." Sam said. "You don't have to do it…I shouldn't have said that…I'm sorry. I shouldn't force you to do this kind of thing just to make me happy. The fact that you were willing to shows you do love me more."

"Probably, but then again…you know I could never resist your perfect cock." Dean said and smiled as he took his balls in his mouth. "Lay back and enjoy it, baby. I'm going to make you cum so hard you see stars and never doubt you are the most important thing in this world to me ever again."

"O…o…okay." Sam stammered as he suckled the head. Then moved lower and took him fuller in his mouth. Going to his base and up again, rolling his balls with a free hand. Moving slow as Sam moaned and grabbed his head, urging him to do more. Dean going harder and sucking more until Sam's eyes nearly crossed and fire burned up his spine. His hips arched up and Dean relaxed his mouth and throat, letting Sam fuck it until he was close then squeezed his balls and pulled hard on them. Sam came screaming and slumped against the seat afterward, Dean cleaned him off and did him back up. Then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Never doubt the depth of my love for you, Sammy. It's endless and you know that." Dean promised him tenderly. "I would never put anyone or anything before you."

"Sorry I doubted you…I'm just, I don't really like the person you become when you're around him. That's all. You become this people pleaser and that's not you. You're the strong one, you're confident and a good leader, you are stubborn, the loud one, you are aggressive and you speak up for us, but with him you lose some of that. And that's part of what I love about you. Sorry…I shouldn't have gotten jealous. It's just that we're so new to this relationship and…that makes me feel a little jealous of anyone you show more love for than you do me. I think that's normal though for a beginning relationship as rocky as ours sometimes is…or so I've heard." Sam said sadly. "Still love me?"

"Always, baby boy…to the moon and back. I'm yours." Dean said. Touching Sam's face up to his. "I love you, always have. And that makes you mine."

"Yes, I am." Sam said softly, eyes locked with his. "Love you, too."

They kissed for a minute before a knock broke them apart and they looked up to see John standing there. He was digging in pocket at the moment so they were grateful he'd missed their kissing. Then Dean felt guilty for letting Sam think he was ashamed of him again. So he leaned in and kissed him, daring their Dad to see it. "Not hiding you, not ashamed of my beautiful Man. Never again, not even with Dad."

"Thanks, I was beginning to think you were again. Not saying you have to flaunt it in front of others, we'll keep pretending to be brothers at times. I understood the need to…but that's something entirely different than hiding how we feel about each other from those we love…like Dad. I don't know how he'll react but…I want to tell him. So we can be ourselves around him. I'm tired of lying and hiding it from him. I love him, I love you…and you don't hide things from those you love." Sam admitted before sitting back as John took the backseat. "Let's get to the houses." Sam said and risked a look at John.

"Sam, you don't resent me being here, do you? You've yet to say a word to me since I got here." John pointed out. "I thought we'd worked this out already. I really don't want to fight with you anymore…you know how much I want to get along with you guys."

"I don't resent you. I'm glad you're here and okay. I keep expecting you to leave so that's yet to be seen. That's all you ever have done or do now! But I did miss you and want to spend time with you at some point, that doesn't involve a Hunt. It's just that…well, the only time we see you or you show up is for Hunts, then you say goodbye, and leave again. It feels like nothing has changed. I want it to change...could you stick around more or maybe hang out with us when there's not a Hunt sometimes? Could we manage it? Not all the time, but sometimes would be nice." Sam asked. "Love you, Dad. Sorry I made you feel that way before. It's just that lately whenever we need you most, when we're dying, for example, you're never around. You won't answer your phone. And you only show up when we least expect it. You could come around more often now that the Demon is gone. I'm grateful you came back that last time at the cemetery and we were surprised when you took a solid form. It's just that the Demon is gone and that shouldn't be an issue anymore but you're still gone all the damn time and you aren't even chasing the bastard. That's not even your excuse anymore. You're just too busy with your own life and Hunting that you're still ignoring us! And you wonder why I'm so upset with you." Sam said then groaned. "We lost you and then you were back. Then the apocalypse happened and we almost lost you again…and we always said if we survived it, we'd be a real family again, be close. But that hasn't happened. It's been four years, Dad. From the time we lost you at the hospital and when we got you back we swore we'd fix this between us, and we haven't. We haven't even tried. So tell me again what's keeping you here, what's to stop you from just leaving us hanging…yet again."

John looked at his son's hard expression and realized Sam had been bottling that up for a while and that, though it had seemed a bit harsh, he'd been right. Sam usually ended up telling the truth that way and he admired that trait. Must have got it from his mother, because John had always lied better; kept his feelings inside. And she had been the first Hunter in their family which was kind of pathetic of them really.

"You're right. I don't know what else to say but…I'm sorry. I realize there's no excuse for the way things have been but I do want to make more time for us. I do. I want to make this work so, whether I'm here with you or not, I'm not leaving you. We could talk on the phone more, meet at places, what do you say?" John said. "I want to fix this…after this Hunt. On the other hand, you could have let me know you felt that way before you exploded…you could have reached out to me, too. It's not just me that fucked this up. You need to own that, too."

"Fine, I fucked up, I'm a bad son. You're a bad Dad. You suck, I suck. Let's be a big loving sucking family now, shall we?" Sam spat sarcastically.

"That is not what I said. You do not suck, I don't either. And you know it." John growled. "We don't have time for this fight…this is my stop." He said nodding out the window. "I never said you sucked. We all screwed up and, if we all don't admit our parts and move past that, we can't ever fix this. We won't stand a chance at being a family if we don't learn to talk to each other and learn to move on to be close again."

"I…no, we, don't want or need you all the time. We're grown up now not five anymore. We don't need you around all the time. But visits and phone calls occasionally wouldn't be amiss here. Maybe lunch sometime to compare notes or meeting at Bobby's sometimes for the odd special occasion. You answering a voice mail we leave at some point or even a text would be nice. That's all we really want. We don't need you to take care of us, that's the past, we're not children anymore. We've discussed that and forgave you. But this avoiding us most of the time is getting old." Sam said. "You aren't just our Dad, can't we try to be friends, too…keep in touch more so we don't think you're dead on the side of the road or something. You don't answer for months at a time and we start thinking you got Turned or something, or are dead in some out of the way place under some alias. Hell, the only way we know you're alive half the time is because Bobby tells us you are when we ask him if he heard from you. That's not fair. You should call us, too."

"I'd like that. I'll try harder to stay in touch. I get it, you worry. I worry about you, too. We'll figure it out, okay? I thought you resented me." John said relieved. "You seemed so mad before. Was that about me? What we just said."

"That was because me and Sam were having an issue between us that inadvertently involved you. But we talked about it and I realized I was wrong about it. And it wasn't even about you…it was about me. I'm sorry I was such a dick about it." Sam said. "We good now?"

"All good." John said. "You grew up well, both of you. Be safe out there."

"We will, you, too." Dean said. "Keep in touch, update us. The others are doing the same. I could be wrong and they are doing one family as a group….but that isn't practical for them. They usually go for one at a time."

"Agreed." John said. "See you in a bit."

And then he dropped Sam off at the other families' house a few houses down. Then took his post at the one next to it. Then they waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The red-haired one, Aldan, crept in the window of the downstairs bedroom. Sam followed him at a distance, peeking in to see what he was doing. The room was empty. Relieved, he crept in behind him and followed him. The Stryga Hybrid was pissed, the house was empty. The family had apparently decided to stay at the hospital while their kids were sick. Sam saw it was in its full form and groaned.

It turned to see Sam and hissed, he ran the other way. The Stryga followed and caught him as he was climbing out the window. Pulling him back in, Sam pulled his Colt Taurus as he was wrestled to the ground, fighting to keep one hand free. As the things mouth opened, a long proboscis shot out, aiming for Sam's face. He kept his mouth firmly closed like he had learned to from before and instead shoved his gun in its mouth and pulled the trigger. And kept pulling it until the thing stopped moving, finally falling on top of him dead. Little balls of light flew out of his mouth as he died and Sam smiled, even while he pushed him off him. Then dragged it into the backyard in an enclosed Grill area they there with concrete for the floor, and poured some lighter fluid on it and set it to burn from a trail he had laid behind him after he'd climbed back out of the window with its body, a small one to try to keep it from maybe getting to the house. But noticing the flames were going too high and the grass was really dry, and worried it could get the house if it jumped the concrete. He knew he didn't really have time to worry about that though, so he left it where it was and hoped it didn't do too much damage. Running as he went to get to Dean.

Hoping he had luck, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hadn't. His didn't show…bitch was hiding apparently. The family was home, he could see them from their windows sleeping in their beds. But no Stryga in sight. He jumped when Sam landed next to him and asked. "You look beat to hell…did it show?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but the house was empty. I killed it and burned it. I tried to burn it so it wouldn't get the house but I can't be sure the house won't get hit by the fire. This summer's been Hell on the grass. What have you got?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's a no-show so far." Dean said. "I'll call Dad and see if he's having any luck."

And he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

John watched his go in a side window and crept up to see where he went. The house was dark, had been all night. He peered in and saw it sniff the air. Then ducked behind a bush as it climbed back out. He watched it flee across the yard to a car and drive off, taking note of the car it was driving as it pulled off. Then sighed as he answered his phone. "Nah, got nothing. It just left in its car. People weren't in, he must have scented it and left. Meet me in five minutes out front." He said into the phone and went to get picked up by his sons. Hoping like hell it wasn't going to get away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After picking up John, Sam called Carl and them at the hospital. One had showed up to feed off one kid in its bed, a non-sick one in the family visiting quarters of the hospital. He'd managed to kill it before it fed off the boy and shoved it into his trunk out the back Ambulance bay where they'd parked.

That left one. Which worried them. What if it ran now that two of its brethren were dead? Did it know they were dead? Luck was on their side if it didn't.

Douglas and Bobby reported in that everyone on their ends were fine, kids were resting and no one was in the rooms. Some were even waking up and seemed fine.

So they said they'd meet them at the rooms later and went to scry, hoping it worked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It got them squat but a moving dot. Which flared then dimmed to nothing after a few minutes. They hadn't realized the things could cloak themselves. But being part Cubi would allow that since Incubi and Succubi were famous for their natural cloaking abilities.

The next two days sucked. Not only was the remaining intern, James, not showing up at the hospital, he wasn't at his apartment either. On the other hand, authorities and doctors were saying the virus was gone since the kids were waking up. So there was less worries for the others now.

But not for the Hunters. The last one was out there and they couldn't find it. But it kept popping up and fading on their scrying boards so they knew it was still in town. They'd tried to follow it according the scrying but , with the incomplete information, they kept barely missing it. And it was moving around a lot. Which always made finding the evil shit harder. While a moving target was harder to hit, a moving target was also much harder to find, too.

As they all well knew by the end of the second frustrating day.

The bitch was out there…it was just hiding really _really_ well.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Intermission Time again, Winchester Fans!)**

**The pair moaned hotly as the blows from the flogger struck them again. Paddling and whipping was over for now, so it was back to the flogger. They'd been switched as well, Dean on the bench/table and Sam bound with the spreader bar and bondage in Dean's place. Both so hard and ready to cum! But not being allowed to yet.**

**They hear a set of footsteps come up behind them and some whispering. Straining their ears they heard nothing after a while. Then they sensed someone next to them and jumped nervously. No one was supposed to be getting that close…**

"**HI, sons. Fancy meeting you here." John said and they gasped in surprise. "Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Bobby to look at a certain website and, lo and behold, there you were. I couldn't help but wonder why you didn't tell me you were doing this. Don't worry I'm cool with it, you're not really related so it doesn't matter. Dean, you were adopted. Thought you wouldn't mind knowing that now. Not that we loved you any less for that, never think that." He clucked a tongue and ran the whip down Dean's back, making him shiver. "You are being careful with involving others in it now, right? Just nod, I know the gags don't let you speak."**

**Both men nodded and looked in his direction.**

"**Good, Carl is a good Dom but not what you need. You need something harder than he's willing to do with you. So…I'm taking over the pain part of this show. Understand? And you are going to let him and his boy suck you off when I give the command. Are we agreed?" John asked and tapped their hands that held the balls. "Drop that if you don't agree to it." They both then looked in the direction of each other and frowned at each other and seemed to do their telepathic conversation briefly, he noticed. Then looked resigned to it, not entirely happy with that particular part of his orders. He almost called it off but they looked in his direction and gave him slight nods.**

**They did hesitate but didn't drop the balls. He saw that as approval. He knew they were only with each other but just this once they could let someone else into their scene. Plus he thought it would look hot to see them do that. And as their temporary Master it was his right to ask for that. They hadn't used their safe words so they hadn't said no, so that meant he could go forward with it. He'd given them a chance to say no, they had chosen not to, so they had no one else to blame for this but themselves. They'd given up their right to say no the moment they chose not to say it.**

"**Back up, it's my turn. I'm going to light you up now. You can call it off anytime you wish by dropping that ball you hold. Carl, you and your boy pick a man, kneel there in front of them, and wait for my command to start." John said. Then smiled under his own hood. "Yes, I'm a pretty Dominant guy myself. I have my kinks. This being one of them, I like bringing pain to my Submissives…but not more than they will enjoy. I read them well. I don't go too far. Don't worry, Carl, I won't hurt my boys. I will however feel better knowing I'm wielding the whip and tools the way they really need their Dom to. You tried but I think they need it harder than you're willing to do. And you will still get paid, they'll give you whatever they said they'd pay you for this. I don't want any money for it."**

"**I don't even go that hard with my boy." Carl admitted. **

"**I thought not." John said. Looks at the camera. "You all have guessed who I am by now so I don't need to introduce myself. I will be taking over their whipping and pain now. Carl, get narrating. I have some pain to dish out to my naughty boys."**

**He took his stance behind Dean first. "Dean first, you ready, son? Nod if you are, shake your head if you're not." He asked quietly so not everyone in the club heard him but they heard him. Him, Carl, his Submissive, and the two men restrained. No one else had heard he was their Dad. No one else needed to know. The hood would hide his identity.**

**Dean nods his head.**

**The whip falls with a loud crack and Dean cries out behind his gag, cumming already and without permission, shooting in an arc onto Carl's face as he knelt there.**

"**Damn, but that's hot!" John said admiring it and smiled again. "Gotta punish you for cumming without permission, boy. You weren't given permission…" He clucked with his tongue then chuckled. He'd meant to make him do that. It would take the edge off so they could start fresh with the pleasure he had in mind for them. "You both really need some real training…my Submissive boys. I'll have to teach you some better discipline there."**

**He then went behind Sam and lay a couple cracking blows to his back as well, and predictably, Sam came screaming behind his gag, arching as best he could under his restraints. "You get punished, too."**

**Sam nodded and went Still.**

"**Carl, narrate. I see you're clean now. Good. Get back in position." John ordered and they did so. He raised the whip to strike again, him hard as well. Admiring the red lines along their backs and thinking they looked good that way. He'd have to work out something with them to allow him to whip them and do this to them again later. They were really great Submissives when they chose to be. They could Submit to him from time to time and he could work the pain for them, he'd get off on it just like they would. He had kinky urges, too. And it was a kinky Web show and it wasn't like he had a steady Submissive, so he could have two of them now, as his sons, his Secret Submissives, and his Pain Slaves. He'd always needed one. Now he could have two. John thought with a smile and felt aroused at that thought, at how much he wanted that. Then had another thought that he would enjoy being part of their show and showing off his kinks, too.**

**He'd bring it up later. He was sure he could get them to agree to it.**

"**I would like to hear this tale. I missed some of it." John said.**

"**As I was saying…" Carl said with a brief chuckle. "The bitch wasn't making it easy…it was hiding really **_**really**_** well."**

**And, as he spoke, the sound of the whip falling and loud muffled cries followed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Back to the Hunt Narrative)**

The next day gave them better luck. It was bound to. The thing had to be starving by now, they'd reasoned. And hunger overrode common sense every time where monsters were concerned. Something they were counting on. And that in their frantic hunger their shields might fail and they could find the bastard this time for sure. No more cloaking for them if this plan worked.

"Is it showing yet? We have people near you there at the hospital and at each of the houses. Two of the families went home finally…" John asked through the Mic.

"Nothing yet…" Dean said from a closet in the last kids' hospital room. "They're sleeping and there's nothing but nurses popping in and out, so far they've only took their vitals. Nothing hinky yet."

"Carl, how about you? Anything?" John asked through his Mick again.

"Nada, got nothing." Carl said. "Surely it has to feed at some point, right?"

"You'd think." John grumbled. "Douglas, Bobby, Sam, got anything?"

"Nothing." Douglas answered. Sounding equally annoyed.

"Nada." Sam said.

"Nothing." Bobby said then hesitated. "There's some kind of ruckus at the neighbors, I think that's the family that wasn't home before…I'll be back."

They waited with baited breaths and John moved in to take his place in front of that house's family, watching the kids and family members. "I'm in your place, Bobby, you okay over there?"

"There's someone in one of the kids' rooms. It's dark so I can't tell if it's one of their parents. I'm moving closer." Bobby said and went silent. "And, unless one of their parents are into wearing long hooded cloaks, _that_ is the Stryga we're looking for. I'm going in. I have to break the window, sorry."

"Do it!" John ordered then heard glass break. And prayed they were able to save the kid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby broke the glass and climbed in, the monster had the kid's mouth open and was using its proboscis in the boy's mouth. It looked like he was tonguing the boy but the kid looked terrified.

"It's okay, son. No, folks, stay where you are." Bobby told the parents as they burst into the room. "I'm a friend and he's a monster. He's what's been making them sick…he'll kill him if you come any closer. Let me deal with this." He pulled out his gun with the silver bullets and tossed it to the Dad. He caught it and got a cold look in his eyes. Then pulled out his other gun. "I'm going to get his attention, you get the boy out. Use that gun if it comes at you, aim for its mouth or face, understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I so fucking got it." The Dad said. "I'm a Ranger, I know the drill."

"Good, now let me get its attention." Bobby said and shot at its back, the thing let up on its feeding and turned to hiss at him with its proboscis sticking out, a long spike at the end of it. "Get the other kids out of here! Ma'am, get them out of here, please…they don't need to see anymore than they have already. Sir, you got a name?"

"Steve, Steve Wilder. Lieutenant Steve Wilder, Army Ranger. I'm on leave while my kids are sick." Steve said.

"Steve…I need you to grab the boy when he comes for me, get them out of the house. I need to burn this fucker after this. You got a fire pit or something we could use?" Bobby asked as it moved toward him.

"Out back, it'll fit him. Let me know when to come back in." Steve said and grabbed his son, running with his family down the hall while the creature lunged at him.

Bobby was surprised at how easily he moved. The bullets hadn't fazed him. Shit, this wasn't good. Silver wasn't working…but iron might. They did have a fire place. That would work. So he ducked the monster's reach then ran out the door to the hallway, then the living room, seeing the fireplace he dove for the pokers.

About that time, the monster caught up to him and tackled him. Steve ran in and saw it. "Glad you didn't stay away now, boy. Use a poker, the guns aren't working. Stab its mouth, do it!" Bobby ordered, grabbing one as Steve knocked over the holder getting one out. Bobby used his to stab through its throat. "Now. Do it now." He ordered as the creature raised its head to howl in pain. Before it could lower its head to bite him, Steve impaled it on his own poker and it went still. White lights flying from its mouth. Bobby shoved it off himself and got up, nodding as he tried to breathe again. "Lights are the life essences of the remaining kids that are at the hospital, probably all of the kids he ever fed off of. Let it happen, they go back to their owners."

He flopped back against the side of the couch and took the towel to clean some of its blood off him. It was black not red. "Is that its blood?" Steve asked curiously. "Why is it black?"

"Red cells get tainted by the evil in them, that is if they were once human. Turns them black because it kills the nuclei then the cell around it. So the blood comes out black instead of red. Some creatures were born monsters, yeah, evil shit procreates, ain't that great?! Their blood is black because they have no human in them, only those with human in them have red blood." Bobby explained. "He needs burned to be sure he can't come back. That and he looks human, we'd be up on murder charges if we report it."

"Out back, I'll get a fire going. Let's get it out there." Steve said taking its feet while Bobby took its hands. Together they carried it out the back door and laid it by the fire pit, a nice large BBQ one.

"Wow, this is impressive. How long did it take you build it? I wouldn't mind one of these myself…reckon I could build me one if I ever have the time." Bobby said, thinking this one the largest fire pit he'd ever seen…

"A week." Steve said. Working a small fire up and waiting, piling more wood on it to make it larger. Bobby used the time to toss lighter fluid on the thing and salted it. "What's with the oil and salt?"

"Purifies it. Cleanses it of its evil and sends its soul on so it doesn't linger. Lingering evil is bad, trust me." Bobby said. "Let's get him on it." They got him on it then watched him flame up. "It stinks, I know. Burning bodies, whether human or supernatural, stink when they burn. It won't last as long though. It will fade in a moment."

"Once it's ash, right?" Steve said covering his nose. "Don't bodies take a while to burn up?"

"Exactly, the good news is they burn fast and are very flammable. Supernatural flesh is very fragile that way, fire burns it quick. Human bodies burn slow…Supernatural one do not." Bobby said then smiled. Watching it burn for a few minutes then saying. "And we have ash. Put the fire out now."

The fire extinguisher had it done in seconds and they looked down the large pile of ash in a body shape. "So that's it…" Steve said examining it. "That was a…monster."

"Yep, they're real. Even the ones under your bed most of the time. They're pretty harmless though, playful things. They don't really want to scare or hurt you." Bobby said. "Though this kind of Stryga is rarer than the others. Strygas are rare breed anyway, very few of them."

"Rare, how many monsters are there?!" Steve gasped.

"Tons, and they all want to hurt humans. I can explain this after I report in with my partner, okay?" Bobby said. "Get the family put to bed and we'll talk once my partners get here."

"Go for it." Steve said and went to the kitchen. "Come back, I'll get the wife to help me make you something to eat. We want to hear what happened, all of it. You owe me that much."

"Yeah, I'll tell you." Bobby said. "You sure you want that door opened? You won't be innocent once you know what lies behind it…."

"Innocents die! I don't want to die, I don't want my family to die. Or anyone else's. So I'd rather see what's behind door number 2. I'm a soldier, Bobby, I've seen and done shit that would make their skin crawl, so I've seen atrocities and evil already. So have the other fathers of the families this fucker targeted. We served together, still do. So I've seen what was behind door number one. Bring on number two. I'm sure it's just as bad, maybe worse. I'm no innocent, trust me."

"Okay…I get that…wait, you said you _three_ were serving together? That means you are connected…that you could have been targeted. Look, I shouldn't do this…but I have pictures of the monsters in human form. Would you invite your friends and their wives here to talk, too? I have a suspicion that your families being targeted wasn't a coincidence. I think, and I could be wrong, that you were chosen, stalked by these things." Bobby said.

"Things, there were more!" Steve growled and looked scared. "How many?"

"Three, I will explain it all in a bit. Get them here, we'll all talk then." Bobby said.

"Fine, but I hate secrets." Steve grumbled. "You guys are worse than the government sometimes, did you know that? Secrecy and need to know shit…hate it!"

"Us, too. But it serves our purposes. What we do isn't exactly legal." Bobby pointed out. "We Hunt things that shouldn't exist, so we can't explain that to the cops either. They think we're nuts when we try to. That's a sure way to a quick trip to a psyche ward, trust me, it happens to some of us."

"Sad but true, we can't tell what we know either so I get it. Call them, I'll call my friends." Steve said then sighed. "I hate this shit."

"So do we." Bobby said. "John, you heard that, right?"

Steve looked at him surprised as Bobby tapped his ear Mic.

"We'll be there in ten." John said. "Back door, I take it?"

"Works for me." Bobby said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they were all seated around the living room and introduced. All three men were in the same unit of the Army Rangers and were good friends.

"First of all, do you know any of these men?" Bobby said. "Picture them with different hair colors, eye color, some facial changes, but mostly they'd look about the same. Have you seen them before?"

"Wait…him…he had blond hair and blue eyes though. And he had glasses. He was a supply clerk at the base." Steve said. "Guys, remember him, he was kind of…_off_? Always asking about my family and how they were doing…I finally put my foot down and told him they were none of his business and to not mention them again. He didn't. Franco, his name was Franco something."

"Yeah, I remember the guy. Did the same thing to me. This one here was still dark haired but his eyes were brown and his lips were thinner. Dalton something…he tried to join the Rangers, I was his Mentor. I failed him because he took too much pleasure from the weapons stuff and seemed a little psycho. He always asked about my family, too…tried to be my friend. Tried too hard. I eventually had to tell him to leave me alone and threatened to report him for it." Another man said. "He just gave me a bad feeling."

"That one." The last man said tapping the remaining photograph. "I saw the other two but this guy was really pushy about it. Butted in on conversations, always trying to find out stuff about the families of the men in our unit. Kind of creepy. Seemed fixated on me and mine more though, a real creepy guy that way. We were _really_ grateful when he was discharged for having a Mental Defect actually. That man was…crazy."

"So you each knew your attackers and rejected them in their eyes. Their overtures of friendship. So that made them target you. And they were obsessed with you and your families. That explains why there were three of them, they usually work alone. And they were…one for each of you guys and your families. They just happened to have to work here at the same time because…you all lived here, too." Bobby said. "We didn't see that part. We thought it was random."

"Is it usually? Do they usually go after just anyone?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but only if they fit their target victim." Bobby said. "You saw it. These needed kids, so it targeted kids. Some target women, men, gays, all kinds of people. As long as it fits what they need to feed or kill for or get something from, that is their target victim. Very few actually stalk or personally choose victims like yours did. Could be the vampire in them, the downside of actually being a hybrid. You get all their traits, too. And Vampires are nothing if not obsessive stalker types."

"Hybrid…what were they if not all Stryga?" Steve asked again.

"Vampire, Stryga, and Incubi." John said. "Eve made them, among many others we're still tracking."

"What others? How many others? Who the hell is Eve?" Steve asked. "What did they do to our kids?"

Bobby and the Hunter then shared a meal with them while they talked it over. For hours they talked, and were completely honest. Telling them everything, more they'd ever told anyone about Hunting, at least besides each other. Hours later, they were invited to stay in their spare rooms for the night.

Taking them up on it, they decided to stick around and take a break from hunting. Besides Sam couldn't leave yet, he had a scene with Dean later that week. It was the only appointment they could fit in. The club owner were still currently advertising that the Winchester Web show would be filming from there so others could come see them do it live. Seems they had a lot of fans in the kinky community…go figure.

They split up and took the rooms at the three houses and talked to the men over the next couple days, enjoying some normal times just being themselves without a hunt to get in the way of it. The men talked about some of their missions and talked about their families. As did the Hunters.

Soon they had to get back to their lives and Hunting. They were hugged and hands shaken as they were seen off. Bobby headed to South Dakota. John took off as well. But lingered as if waiting for something. They didn't sense him doing it so they didn't know it. Carl and Douglas stayed back with Sam and Dean at a local motel again. Awaiting their scene.

"Keep in touch." They all called as they pulled out.

"We will." The soldiers said as they waved them off. Smiling as their wives whispered they'd left supplies for the men in their cars to surprise them. Food bundles and clothes they could use. All feeling good about the men being out there taking care of them.

"I'm not reenlisting." Steve said. "When my time is up, I'm going to come home and stay with my family."

"Me, too." Another said. Roland was his name.

"I can't stay in and leave my family unprotected anymore. Not with what we know now. They need me more." The last one said, Tobias was his name. "They left us the notebooks, right? On how to protect ourselves. That and the Mark they wore…"

"I'm getting mine later, me and my wife." Steve said. "Tattoo parlor around the corner."

"We'll go with you." Both men said and their wives nodded.

"They warded for us already so we just need to keep them up." One of the wives said.

"That was good of them…" Steve said. "I buried the ashes in my yard."

"My house was burned a little when the fire jumped but insurance covered it. It was mostly just part of the back of the house, the fire department showed up quick enough to save the house. We're staying in our rental home until it's repaired." Roland said. "They had to burn it, I understand that."

"Did they find the bodies?" Steve asked.

"No, just ashes. I scattered them with my foot before they could be found." Roland said.

"They must have taken out the second one themselves." Tobias said. "Tough job…it's almost like a war."

"No, don't fool yourselves. They _are_ fighting a war. One that will never end, with no tours or ways out of it. Always serving, always fighting, always facing threats and enemies. Dying to stop one thing from killing others in the end. They are at war. Ours ends, their's doesn't." Steve said. "Fight the good fight. I like that."

"Hoo-rah!" The men shouted and smiled.

"I like that they are out there, fighting for us." Roland said. "Might join them someday."

"Me, too." Steve said.

"Not me, I'll guard from home. I've seen enough of war." Tobias said. "I'll provide them shelter and aid if they need it though."

"That Bobby guy and them should be able to train us if we choose to do it." Steve said.

"Oh, yeah." Roland agreed and then they headed in to get the BBQ pit going. The others getting the steaks ready and veggies.

It was grilling time and the sun was out. Summer was in full force and life seemed sweeter knowing that they had survived it to fight another day; and hadn't lost anyone they loved in the process. To them, moments like these made all the bad shit they'd done worth it, life worth living.

Life was good, and so were those men that had saved their families.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Now you realize we changed a few names there and ranks, and branches of Military, for our new friends and their families for them. And the people the Strygas were pretending to be. We couldn't have their real names broadcast and make them targets for it, sorry. But the rest is true…for the most part. ****We did have to do some creative wording with the Military stuff they mentioned, too, again it wasn't appropriate to give out anyone's real names or details about them in our broadcast. However, I am named Carl, he is named Douglas, they are Sam and Dean Winchester, the man playing with them didn't give his name but they know him and trust him so we're okay with that. We won't be telling you the name of the club we use either, it's a privacy issue for everyone involved, so don't send requests to find out." Carl said and smiled at the camera. "That being said…we have continued our scene. We're pausing to do these statements first."**

"**They've both been put in chains to the ceiling and have been bound with spreader bars, as you can see. They are totally immobilized. Mr. X, which is what we're calling our new friend there, is preparing to flog them again. Enjoy the rest of the show." Douglas said and waved to the camera. "Hi, all, yeah, it's me. I'm proud of this, yeah I am!"**

"**Back in place but switch men." John ordered, smiling smugly behind his mask. They'd bring up his new identity later for the camera. He'd had to take one since he was back from the dead, so to speak. But he was okay with 'Mr. X' for now. "You ready, boys?" He asked them.**

**They both nodded and knew they were still hard. "Don't touch them until I say so." John ordered.**

**They sat back on their heels to watch the man flog the two Submissive Winchesters now.**

**Soft to harder blows crisscrossed the whip marks and made them moan behind their gags. Their cocks already dripping and throbbing again. The rings holding their pleasure at bay for them. **

"**Good boys…" John said and smiled at the camera, the lower part of his face showing under where the mask covered his eyes and hair completely. Leaving his lower face exposed. Their harsh cries followed when he ordered the two other men to start pleasuring the front of their bodies for them while he stopped flogging them before they got more into it, knowing they were close. "Stop at their stomachs, wait for more orders. No leaving marks on them." John added.**

"**We won't." Carl said and the men started to kiss on their necks and torsos, caressing and kissing downward, working their pebbled nipples and making them moan even more. Writhe in their bondage as far as they could, which wasn't very far actually.**

**John played with their strap-ins now, pulling them out a little then pushing them back in. Until they were closer and he turned off the vibrations so he could fuck them with the toys now. "Suck their balls and play with them." He ordered and soon they were doing as asked. He ran a loving hand over their tight asses, muscular and tense with need. Testing them. They were ready but he wanted them to ride the edge of their pleasure for now, to draw it out.**

**Still pulling and pushing their toys in and out of them, a little more out now. "Take them in your mouths now, suckle the head, lick the slit there, and go down, suck them well but odn't let them cum. Hold those balls down so they can't." He ordered. The boys groaned as their balls were promptly pulled down and squeezed, making them cry out behind their gags as the men sucked them harder but let up when they got too close. **

**John then pulled their toys out farther and slammed them back into them harder and faster, ignoring his own pleasure he wanted from this, seeing it would probably be wrong to indulge. But he so wanted to be a part of this.**

**Both Winchesters' heads fell back and they were crying out loudly now; the gags not able to muffle them very much at all now. The men sucking them harder and they were so ready to cum. John had pity on them. Leaning in to kiss by their ears in turns, he whispered. "Cum for me, boys." And they did, their rings removed on a manual signal by Carl and Douglas.**

**Gasping to breathe behind their gags as they fought to hold on through their intense orgasms and soon went Still, completely relaxed and calm. Carl and Douglas cleaned them up and John got their toys in the sanitizer bucket. Cleaning up their bottoms for them and getting their plugs back in like they would want them to be. **

"**Well, that's our show, people. I believe our favorite boys have been exhausted. Hold on, I'll get them speaking to you personally." John said. Soon they had the guys down and sitting in chairs as they got their blindfolds off and gags out, working their jaws for them before they moved them so it wouldn't hurt more than it had to. Their jaws would be stiff from the gag so it would take a minute.**

**Some time later, they were facing the camera. Eyes glowing with pleasure and looking sated. **

"**Well, you heard them, that was our Hunt. And this was our first public scene like this. It was better than I'd ever thought it would be." Sam said. "I hope you enjoyed it, too. I know we did."**

"**We'll be having another for you next week, not to worry. So until next week, hopefully…we're the Winchesters, Sam and Dean, and we remain your devoted Pleasure Slaves. Goodbye!" Dean said and they waved goodbye then let it fade out. Turning off the camera and laptop and getting it bagged up. Getting the extra camera put up as well, mindless of their nudity, something the men around them rather enjoyed. Admiring their asses and the view of them from behind. From shoulder to feet, those were some magnificent men!**

**The front was better so they let them watch. Then got dressed in clothes again and bagged up their bondage gear for the night. Soon they were on their way out and came out to applause, thundering and 'standing ovation' applause! They all smiled proudly and bowed, taking autographs briefly as John and the others loaded the car.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can I speak with you guys for a minute, over here?" The owner said and came over, followed by two other men in suits. Sitting down he made his pitch. "Look, we know you use our clubs a lot. Exclusively. And we'd like to make you an offer…invite you to invest in our clubs. You know my name, it's Salvatore. This is Jared and Paul Wayne, they run this company with me. All of this clubs are owned by their company, by all three of us…I'm more of a silent partner. We'd like to offer you a quarter ownership in the clubs, all of them. What do you say?"

"How much is our investment expected to be?" Dean asked as John joined them and they let him steal the spot between them. "Oh, this is one of our family friends, Jack Wilson. He came to help with our scene. He goes by Jon though. Did you pay Carl and Douglas for us? Their envelopes were in our bag you had." Dean asked John.

"Yes, I gave them the labeled envelopes." John said and waited to hear more. "What is their buy-in here?"

"2 million." Sal said. "We have over 500 clubs with play rooms, upper floor for sex clubs, and lower floors for the more kinky inclined. We cater to all kinds of sexualities. Normal vanilla ones attend the dance and sex clubs. The kinky ones go to our play rooms and leather clubs. We also own several dance clubs, gay bars, straight bars, and restaurants. Your ownership shares would extend to those as well."

"It does sound like a good investment. We'd have to consult with our investment broker about it, since he controls that part of our money but so far we'd love to do it. We'd like a complete list of what we are buying into here though, to give to him. Do you have one with you?" Dean asked.

"Of course, it's right here." Jared said and gave him a folder. "Have your guy call ours. They can iron out the details. But know we really would like this to happen. So call us if you have any questions." He said this as he handed them a business card.

"Is that two million for both of us or each?" Sam asked. "We can afford it but we need to be sure before we get the details to our guy." John just looked at them with dawning suspicion and amazement. They were talking millions like it was nothing! "It's a good investment and, like you said, we are already familiar with your businesses. Being members already, we know about you and trust you with our sexual needs and whims…so that's good. We're not going into this blind. It's just we don't usually invest for ourselves, we have someone that does that for us. He'll want to evaluate your proposal first but I don't see him objecting to it. We'll let him know we want to do it so…give us a week to call, okay? Hold the offer for us."

"Give it two weeks, and let him check us out thoroughly." Paul said and smiled, handing him his card as well. Salvatore doing the same. Our company information is on the front page of that proposal we gave you. Let us know if you have any further questions please."

"He'll be in touch. Bobby tends to be thorough." Dean said clipping them inside the file with the other one. Standing they went to leave and shook hands with them. "Don't worry, he'll be in touch soon."

"Good, our advisor with let us know what he says." Jared said and they left. "Think they'll do it. They could be public owners for us, instead of silent ones like us."

"Or their 'advisor' will be." Sal said. "I don't see them exposing themselves to that much publicity, guys. They're Hunters, trust me, secrecy is their motto here. But I bet their 'advisor' will have some say in how public they are with the 'open owners' issue. You two may have to stay the public owners."

"But their names on the clubs would bring us so much more business. If people find out we're associated with them, they'll flock to our clubs." Jared protested. "We need the publicity."

"They could promote it through their shows though…if you give them permission to bring our names up in the shows, discretely of course. Like where they are doing them, that kind of thing. Maybe use them for a Fan Event, a 'Meet and Greet'…we could see if they'd be up for one here in a few weeks. Let them know where and work out a time for them go to it. Play in the club while they do autographs, shaking hands, that kind of thing. Let the fans see them in person and playing, not just online. They might go for it. Have it be one of those Live shows, only have fans in that were willing to be filmed…" Paul said. "We talk to the site about that. And their 'Advisor' when he calls us. We could then advertise about the Fan Party on the site where their videos are and see who shows up."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble here but we may have to let the fans in in shifts…they have millions of them. And most will probably show up." Sal told them.

"Well, let's see if the deal goes through first. Then we'll get the fan thing set up." Jared agreed with him. "But, like they said, they'll probably go through with it. It is up to them if they want to do it. And we're a good investment so I'm not worried about being checked out."

"Good, now…how about a drink? I'd say that show they gave earned one." Sal chuckled and motioned to a waiter. The Sub came over and waited for their order. "Three beers."

And with that, business was over for the night and they relaxed. Proud they'd finally got their offer to the pair since they'd proven elusive to get a hold of on their website so far. They'd lucked out when the group had requested a public show in the club this time. Giving them their window to make their offer they'd been trying to make for months now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John tried to ignore the urge to ask them about what they'd said at the club. He really did. "Okay…what was that about? That sounded like a legit business offer, Hunters don't get business offers for millions of dollars. What's going on?" John got out finally.

"It's…these web shows we do are actually how we make a living, Dad. We are paid for these shows but we do enjoy doing them. We make millions doing them. And Bobby helps us as a front man for our money so we're out of it. That's all there is to it. We're legit businessmen, too. Secretly. The rest we can explain later…when we have more time to. We do have a party to get to, remember? Bobby's birthday party." Dean admitted. "This is not porn. We are not porn stars. It's kink, it's our kink, Dad. Leave it be. We just get paid to do what we love, can we please just leave it at that?"

"Sure, for now. I'll need a better explanation once we have more time for it." John said and was still troubled by it. But agreed now was not the time to discuss it. Knowing their time was short, he'd rather not clutter that up with arguing like they used to. He'd also prefer a nice private sit-down where they could discuss it without interruptions and calmly, like adults.

So they headed back to the motel instead and let it linger on the back burner a little longer. They had other issues to deal with at the moment…

Namely…what had happened at the club. And how it had affected them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bonus Content! Read this, too! (Yeah, I know…the chapter isn't quite over yet.)**

(Prologue)

It was time to go. And they were feeling torn again.

"Dad, don't go!" Dean pleaded. "Stay with us. Don't leave again! We miss you."

"I…" John said feeling the urge to stay, too. "But I…."

He went quiet then, hating the way this made them feel, made them do what they didn't want to. He wanted to Hunt with them, too. Would it be so bad to join up and Hunt together? He'd trained them so they would…

"You said we'd talk. Come on! Besides we still have Meg to find…" Dean growled. "Stay damn it."

"We'll Hunt her down together?" John asked and thought that could work. They did have the Colt thanks to them always carrying with them now. They remembered when they'd gotten it; the Vampires had nearly got them that time. But he now had the Colt and it could kill the bitch like it had killed Azazel. If they could find her.

And he had agreed to Hunt with them at some point, before taking off on yet another that solo Hunt he'd had to do. So maybe they could Hunt with him now.

That and he wanted to play with them as his Submissives. Something he hadn't brought up yet. The taste of it he'd had with them had been sublime, so addictive…he wanted that again. He was just being a chickenshit about bringing it up. It was incest…he was aware of that. And he hadn't wanted or considered it before he'd impulsively pushed his way into their scene earlier. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Boys…I'll stay. And I'd like to talk about what we did before…at the club." John said finally getting it out.

"We should." Dean said looking at Sam. Who nodded and looked to their Dad. "You promise you're staying…you really promise? You always leave and we never work anything out. I'm tired of being stuck in the middle, too. You and Sam always fight eventually and I end up settling it for you. And I'm just as mad, I just don't show it. You stay and we talk about what I think we're going to talk about, you can't leave. Doms don't leave their Subs, I've learned that much. You can't leave us…John." Dean said hoping he'd get his point. "If we do what you want, you are not our Dad. Dad's don't do what you will do with us, or we hope you will…but a Dom who cares about us will."

"I'd do that for you, Dean. Sam. Give me a chance. I know I've fucked up. You have, too. We can make it work." John said and looked at them, telegraphing his words with them as well, no conversation needed. They were Winchesters, they didn't need words to talk to each other. They could practically read each other's minds by now.

"We'll do it then. All of it. Whatever it is you're asking us to do. Just tell us what you want and we'll try to do it. Just don't leave. If you intend to later, just go now. We won't commit to shit if you're just going to leave us again!" Sam spat. "I'm willing to get along but you keep abandoning us, and that has to stop. Let us in, love us, don't leave. That's all I want, all I've ever wanted. I know I was a disappointment. Going off to school instead of being a Hunter, like Dean became. I wanted a normal life, hated Hunting, hated you for forcing it on me. But I always loved you. You and Hunting are separate things to me. I know I Hunt now, I can't get out of it. I still want some normal, and Dean gives me that. You can, too. I can give you guys some, too, like you deserve. But you can't just run off while we're doing it." He sighed then nodded. "I want to give you a chance. But you have to give us one, too."

"I want to, I really do." John said. "We've drifted apart and I'm mostly to blame for that, I know it and you know it. I want to find my way back to you guys. I want to fix what is broken. I say we try."

"Me, too." Dean said. "So we're…trying?"

"Yes, we're trying." John said relieved. A stone weight leaving his chest finally. He was afraid they'd push him away again, not that he didn't deserve it. He knew he did.

"Trying." Sam said with a smile. "John, we said we'd talk about…the club."

"We will." John said and smiled. "Once we find a room to talk in private."

"Good, then if that's the case, there's a motel up the road, turn in there." Dean directed and they waited while their Dad got the room and then they parked in front of it. Locking the car and covering it up completely with their new car cover. They headed in and got seated after cleaning up, getting into their sweats and tanks to relax. "So…talk."

"We already discussed the father/son issues. We'll discuss them more after this…so for now, we're good on those, right?" John said.

"Yes, get with the kinky stuff." Sam said.

"Fine, I'm a Dominant, like they have at the clubs. I don't have a steady Submissive. Mostly because I haven't found one I'd want to keep and, with Hunting, I can't bring one along or they could be killed. So…when I did the show I realized I kind of found…them. Ones I could be with and they would be safe while I Hunted…with them." John said looking at them both as if to emphasize it was them he was talking about. Taking a deep breath, he got his bag out from below his feet and pulled out a couple leather collars, flexible and soft. "I would like to make you two my Submissives, sometimes but not _all_ the time, but my…_only_…Submissives. I want to be your Master and you can be Masters to each other, too, if you want. But not to me, I don't do Submission. So don't ask. I would like to train you to be proper Submissives like I think you want to be, what you're craving to be. What you are doing now is a symptom of what you are needing and craving…and I can give you that. Teach you that. I can teach you to be proper Dominants as well. You need that, too, I could tell from your shows I saw before. Will you give us a chance?"

"Yes, I like how you did the whippings and I do think we could use some real training." Dean agreed. "I'll wear your collar, let you be our Master. As long as we can continue to be Masters to each other, me and Sam, too."

"Agreed, I think that is expected." John said. "Sam?"

"As long as you don't expect us to be Subservient little slaves that kiss your feet all the time and get terrified of letting you down or making mistakes, I'll do it, too. And be with Dean as we are, he's my Master, too." Sam said and added. "I am not wearing a collar around my neck all the time though. Only for play like I do with Dean."

"Agreed." John said. "About sex…we should discuss if that's involved. Since most Masters do have it with their Submissives. Are we or do I seek out others to play with? I don't do vanilla sex anymore. Not since…Mary. I have done both sexes in my temporary Submissives though. I could do some kinky with a girl or guy from time to time for sex."

"We're with each other so that taboo is out the window. And I did call you 'John' not Dad…that was a hint." Dean said looking at Sam doing their silent telegraph thing again. Then added. "We'd do it with you as our Master and start a new kind of relationship with you, but not as our Dad, but as our lover and Master, too. We can cancel out one but not do both. You have to choose. We don't do 'Daddy' sex…that's just creepy."

"I will go for that." John said. "So we're not father and son anymore?"

"No, if we do this, then that has to go. Sons do not serve their fathers as their Submissives. That is wrong. But lovers do. You have to choose." Sam said. "I'm willing to be with you if we try it."

"Me, too." Dean spoke up. "Are you? I know it's a big step from whipping us for fun to this, but Submission makes us horny. And when you whipped us…we wanted _more_…from _you_." Dean looked down, uncomfortable and embarrassed at having to admit this. "Look, there's no other way of saying it…we wanted you to finish it and fuck us. Like we do with each other at the end of the scenes. Blowjobs are not enough for us. And toys are fine and good, but we aren't satisfied until the scene ends with real sex…fucking each other."

"I…I wanted that, too. It aroused me." John admitted, equally embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"So…are we doing this or waiting?" Sam asked. "It's only going to get more uncomfortable and I, for one, don't want that. And we are still wound up from not properly finishing the scene with real sex, or what we see as real sex." He began to strip and went to John, putting hands on his shoulders to steady himself as he went to straddle his lap. "Do you want me or not?"

"Yes." John said and put hands on his waist to pull him onto him tighter. "I do. I don't want the awkwardness either."

"Let's do this then." Dean said stripping as well. "I suppose as our first job as your Submissives, we could undress you and serve you. If you're good with that…Master." He teased.

"I'm fine with that." John groaned as Sam rubbing into him briefly then got up. Soon he was standing and they were on each side of him, seductively stripping him and working his clothes off, kissing every inch of skin they revealed. "Fuck…you're driving me mad! More, just do more!" He moaned as they moved lower and one took him his mouth to suck him gently while the other rimmed him and played with his hole.

They peered around one of his hips at each other and did their silent communication thing again. Sam went up and turned him gently with a nudge to his hip. Dean stopped sucking him and stood next to him then. "Kiss me." Sam asked.

John leaned in and cupped his face. Pressing his lips to Sam's, he urged him silently to open for him. Sam did and his tongue slid in, teasing Sam's to play with it. Soon they were holding each other close and moaning, grinding against each other. Dean tugged them apart and moved into John's arms. "My turn…that was so hot." He said hoarsely. Voice husky with lust, his gravelly voice going smooth with it. Needing now. John pulled him in and they kissed passionately as well. John not letting go or breaking the kiss as he pushed them to the bed.

"Spread for me…legs up." John demanded as he broke the kiss to suck and kiss along Dean's neck and shoulder. John played with the plug he wore, that from watching their shows he knew they both always wore for each other. Easing it out, he pressed himself to him. The hole sucking at the tip and making him groan with the fight he had to put up to keep from just pushing in. "Mine, you are mine." He said and waited.

"Yours, Sir." Dean moaned. "Please…"

"What do you want?" John asked, this had to be Dean's choice. After this, there was no going back.

"Fuck me, finish what you started in the club. Take what you earned, Master!" Dean pleaded.

"Yes, Mine!" John said as he pushed in finally and paused at how tight he felt, he could feel how needy Dean was for him and felt the same way. He began slow thrusts and Dean arched up, seeking more. John took his silent request and fucked him harder, taking him and pounding into that delicious body, taking what was his now. His Submissive's body. Claiming Dean for his own.

Soon his rhythm faltered and he stroked Dean harder while sucking marks on his nipples and neck, marking his property as they both came with loud cries and kept moaning and doing it until they collapsed and lay on each other catching their breaths. "Wow, that was…perfect." John said. "I only want to be with you two. Just you. I changed my mind, I only want and need you."

"Same here." Dean said voice husky and weak from overuse. "Can we do more later? Fuck some more if you'd spank us or something? You be the Master and do a whole scene with us here tonight like we all wanted to before at the club?"

"Yes, my Boy, we will. I'm not nearly done with you two yet. We have a lot of claiming left to do." John said and got up to clean off in the bathroom, cleaning Dean first then himself. Taking his hand and leading him out, then pushing him down to kneel inside his spread legs as he sat at the end of their bed. "Sam, come here. Both of you get me hard and remove your plug. I want you to ride me on the bed while Dean pleasures your body and cock as I command him to while you do it. You will stroke him. Understood, Boy?" John ordered then asked.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and he and Dean got to work on his cock, he perked up quick and they were clearly pleased with his recovery time. So was he, he'd never been this way before until now, but he wasn't telling them that. They were driving his sex drive up, to be as bad as theirs were for each other. Not that he was complaining, he rather liked it.

"On the bed." He gasped out, getting control of himself before getting into position and lubing himself up, holding his cock up and nodding. "Get on me."

Sam rushed to do so, adjusting his legs and slowly easing John into him, gasping slightly at the stretch and burn, John was considerably bigger than the plug so this took some work to adjust to. Soon he was rocking and moving up and down in a sensual tempo. John's hands gripping his hips urging him to keep it up. "Dean, get behind him, rub into his ass and back, kiss his neck and shoulders while you play and pinch his nipples. Don't touch his cock yet."

Dean got in position, getting in between his legs and straddling them behind Sam, groaning as Sam's firm ass seemed to ride both his cock and John's as he moved. His hands roaming up his back and to his front to caress his abs then up to his chest to work his nipples as ordered. Dean and Sam both cried out as Dean pinched his nipples harder and bit and kissed along Sam's neck and shoulders, leaving marks of his own on his lover's body with John's. The sight of them turning him on more as it always did, he had a kink about marking his lovers. The ownership it showed got to him like nothing ever had.

Sam cried out as John took one of Dean's hands from his nipples and put it on his cock. "Stroke him slow, match my thrusts as I tell you to." John ordered, reveling in his complete control over his wanton Submissives, wishing he'd done this sooner. They were much better than any Submissive he'd ever played with, all he'd ever wanted in one. He'd been a fool not to make a move sooner but not anymore. He would own them and love them this way. Fuck what others thought of it.

The sight of them practically fucking on top of him while he fucked Sam was driving him wild then gave him an idea. "Sam, lean forward. Dean, stop touching him. I want you to lube up and stretch him wider while I'm in him. I want you to push in over me and we're both going to fuck him at the same time. Get to it." John ordered and waited as he went Still to allow it. Sam's broken cry signaled what Dean was doing while John watched it from a mirror on the wall next the bed, the view driving his lust higher.

He watched as Dean eased some fingers over his cock as it rested in Sam, John pulled out some to let him in more. Dean then gently pushed into Sam's hole, stretching him wider as he took him in, too. Sam gasped softly at the slight pain but they soothed him with kisses until he adjusted to it and began to move. "We take turns moving in and out of him at first, Dean. Then move at the same time."

"Yes, Sir." Dean ground out, fighting the urge to thrust in deeper and harder. He wanted to fuck his man like animal now, but knew he couldn't and not injure all of them in the process, plus he wasn't that selfish of a lover. He wanted them to enjoy it, too. That excited him more.

He wouldn't force the issue. It was up to their Master to determine that now. For the moment.

John was in charge, he was glad to give up all control and decisions to him for now.

"Move now, me first." John said and got moving, slow and steady. "You now, you go in while I go out."

Dean did it and found it was helping. Sam moaned hotly but was held Still by both their hands on him. Both their cocks working him open more, stretching and hitting his prostate, but teasing his pleasure to the point he was ready for them both to take him. Soon he was ready, they could tell, mindless and wanton like nothing they'd ever seen and the sexiest sight either had ever laid eyes on. "Now, we go together." John ordered. "Thrust as I thrust, match my rhythm."

"Yes, Sir." They both said and gasped as John and Dean began to move at the same time, Sam's ass taking them both and fucking back to take them all the way, begging for more. Slow then hard, going deeper and harder until they all were working each other's bodies and pleasuring them with hands, lips, teeth, and tongues until they were mad with the need to cum. "Master…please?!" They begged in unison, their control rapidly slipping away.

"Cum. Cum for me…" John growled as his own control broke and their hard thrusts went deep and pounded into Sam, driving them all to cum. Sam on his stomach as they both stroked him in matching tempo to them fucking him, Dean from how tight Sam got on him, and John from the sight, sensations, and pleasure soaring through him and them. Cum filling them all and sweat a sheen over their flesh. They fell on him, Sam in the middle while they cuddled and kissed him and each other as they recovered then lay on each side of him on the bed instead.

"Shower, we need showers." John gasped, motioning to his and their fluid covered bodies.

"Then more spankings or…" Dean asked as he tentatively helped Sam up, he was clearly sore. They'd gotten aggressive with him there at the end before they came. They looked regretful about that. "Sorry, baby, did we hurt you?"

"No, but I'm sore. Let me recover for a couple days. Go easy on me. But I will feel it for days, not complaining though, I like it. We should do that again later." Sam said with a smile and leaning in to kiss them both. "I loved it, I really did."

"I'm next." Dean offered. "You both do me."

"You're on. But go clean up and rest first." John said with a lazy cat smile, sated and relaxed. "We have all night, all our lives to do it, my Perfect Boys."

"Yes, we do." Both men said as they went in together to clean up. The shower started and soon moans followed. He looked in once he could move to find Sam fucking Dean hard into the wall, soap covering their bodies where they'd started washing but got distracted. Watching as he took a seat on the toilet as they came hard and Dean turned Sam's back to the wall and ordered him to get up on his waist. Sam doing it and soon he was filled with Dean and they were at it again. Giving him an idea.

John got in and lubed up, thrusting into Dean as he fucked Sam and they got louder and fucked more in the shower before coming with shouts and their orgasms. Then parted and kissed in turns and washed up after John washed quickly and got out to make room. Dean and Sam finished washing each other and they ended up cuddling in bed, savoring their afterglow and falling asleep together.

Of course, they did get around to fucking Dean like they'd fucked Sam later that morning, as Dawn broke the sky into hues of gold and crème. Cumming hard for hours as they took their time with him as well, then cleaned up and cuddled again, only to nap until ten and were out by eleven.

Soft Leather Collars wrapped around each of their wrists, not their necks, but still marking they had a Master to all kinky types. Their idea of a compromise with John where the collars were concerned. He wanted them to wear them at all times, just not on their neck. And they didn't want to have to wear them all the time. So they'd settled for wearing each of the inch wide Leather collar on each wrist. The two younger Winchesters wore one on each wrist since they were Masters to each other as well; one for each other and one for John apiece. Since it was only fair they each got a collar, too. They tossed the rest of John's play collars he had carried in his Dom bag to show he would never be playing or fucking anyone else ever again. Possessive men that they were.

"It's only us now, right?" Dean had said harshly as he had helped toss them. "Just us, you touch no others, we touch only you and each other. Even for the kinky play?"

"Only us, no one else." John said with a smile as he dumped the collars. He'd had about twelve in there of varying size and materials. They'd selected the four they preferred and insisted he get rid of the rest, as reminders of those he used to play with them on. "I don't need any play collars now that I have you two permanently collared, I swear."

"You better not. We don't share our Master or each other." Dean said.

"The same applies to you two." John said. Feeling possessive of them, too.

"Agreed. We already felt that way. You were different, we don't usually like others to touch us. We only let the others suck us earlier cause you said to, we would never have asked that ourselves. We did it to please you. We usually wear rings and cages to keep us from cumming. You said they sucked us so we didn't mention the rings." Sam said.

"From now on, that is the way it will be. Rings and cages, no one else touching you two but me and each other. Never again. I did enjoy it but…I only did it to keep myself from insisting on doing it myself. I wanted to fuck you and suck you but…wasn't sure you'd think I was a perverted Dad for wanting to." John said.

"We'd have let you, John." Dean said. "We wanted that, too."

"Good to know. Won't happen again then." John said and kissed them each before they pulled out. "So…we don't have a Hunt yet. Bobby's birthday is this weekend, we're invited to small party he's having. We already bought our gifts for him even. We could go to Bobby's party, spend some time with him and the others, and then see what he has for us. If he has nothing for us to Hunt, we could find a room at one of your places and fool around some more. You do still have that membership, right, Sam?"

"Yes, I just paid it up. And we'll add one of your aliases to those allowed to play there with me, add you to my account." Sam said. "If you'd like that."

"Yes, I'd like that very much." John said smugly. "So to Bobby's."

"Yep." Dean said then added. "Lunch first? I'm starving, you built up my appetite…Sir." He smiled and teased John.

"Lunch sounds great." John said. "I think there's a Dundy's around here somewhere. I saw it on my way into town."

"Dundy's sounds perfect." Dean said and pointed. "There it is."

And soon they were talking normally about how the brothers got together sexually and joking about a clown choosing to go to Sam's room that first time instead of Dean, what he'd have done. Hunting forgotten in favor of them just enjoying each other's company. Something they hadn't done in a very long time. All old grudges and bitter feelings gone. That good feeling between them again and they rejoiced at finding a more normal relationship finally after so many years of strife and fighting between them.

And squirming in their seats from their Masters' vigorous sex with them, all three of them. But wearing proud looks whenever they noticed it.

xxxxxxxxxx

John was thinking too hard, they both agreed on this. It was way too quiet in this car and they didn't like it. Bobby had driven John's truck back to the yard for him so he was with them, and was scaring the hell out of them. He was way too thoughtful here.

"Okay…out with it. Just tell us what you're thinking." Dean finally urged, tired of waiting for John to tell them.

"It's nothing." John said distractedly.

"It's not _nothing._ It's _something_ and it's bugging you." Dean said. "Come on, you can talk to us about anything."

"Fine." John said going quiet for a minute. Then got right to it. "Dean, Sam…we need to discuss your shows. How do you hide them from the others? How does it work? I know I found it on some private site and had to pay a membership fee. I had to get a login ID and password even. And it says you have be approved before you get into the site. But still…what precautions are you taking?" John asked looking back at them as they got settled in under a blanket in the backseat for the night.

"Well, we get 70% of the take on a credit card linked to an account in Bobby's name every week. The site administrators take 30% for costs and running our shows through their site. They go Live and we let them know ahead of time when we're doing them so they can get the feed, then they can record them again, with us having copyrights over them, to show on their site on demand later. We get 50% of those rentals, you have to pay just to watch them each time, about 6.00 each time. That also goes into our account each week as well. We have a second card to the same account, it's prepaid, of course, that we use to pay for stuff on Hunts like food, room rents and such, that way we don't have to do the credit card scams anymore. And it is _all_ in Bobby's name." Dean said. "The site keeps our information protected and with the strict guidelines for it, no copying the videos, no downloading them, and you can only view them once each time. No screen grabs or saving it to your computer that way either, no saving images of us either that way as an image or freezing it to get one. You can pause it from time to time or rewind or fast forward it like any video during each viewing but if they catch you saving it somehow, they kick you off and keep your money. And it's all credit card based, not cash or anything."

"And we don't let everyone know we're doing it. It's not listed anywhere under 'Winchester'. It's on the site's available videos only through their menu. You can't look us up or look up 'Winchester' to find it. The Site is, but it's one of those really general ones that don't give away who or what is on them. It's not a porn one either. It's actually called a 'private' site. It doesn't specify what is on it. For all their clients privacy and secrecy. We're not the only ones hiding what we're doing on their site. They have millions of clients. It's a discreet and very secure site. We do have fans though, a lot of them all over the world but we never invite those we don't want to see it to the site or those we don't trust. We purchased Bobby an account for the year because we told him about them and he was worried, so we got him a way to view them to calm his worries. He says they're pretty tame as far as the BDSM stuff goes, and he's okay with them. We pay his dues ourselves so he never has to worry about them. We want him to be able to monitor them so he doesn't start worrying again." Sam said. "We're being careful about it and if they find out, they find out. We're not ashamed of our lives this way, as a couple or as a kinky one either. This is our thing; they don't like it, tough. We enjoy the exhibition because it fits our kinks, we are into that kind of thing. We like the voyeurs watching us and get off on that, too, knowing they are and getting off on us doing it, too. Fantasizing about us, the idea of our fans getting just as into what we're doing as we are just…does it for us. That and we enjoy doing them. And it raises money for us so we don't have to worry about it as much anymore. We do what we love with each other. We hunt because we have to and if we don't, someone could die. But we do the shows because it helps us blow off steam and we love to…along with all the other reasons we said we did them."

"You don't want someone to know what you're doing, just speak quieter and wear the mask. We'll just call you our 'Master X' when you participate in the shows with us. You don't have to be out and proud about it like we are as our Master, too. We don't expect that." Dean said.

"No, I'm fine with them knowing my alias and I'm younger now so I could pass as a family friend. I'll be your 'Master J.' now, okay? How much do you make a year?" John had to ask. It had millions of hits a week from what he saw before…and how much did that come out for them a year? "What part does Bobby play in your money anyway? He's the 'Advisor' you mentioned, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's the advisor we mentioned. And 'Master J.' works for us. As far as our money goes…well, it's 25.00 just for a month to go into our portion of the site. It's 6.00 to view the videos once they aren't live. The live is included with the 25.00 fee a month. So if they watch them at least twice a week at 6.00 a pop, that's per viewer and you said millions, how many millions?" Sam said getting his calculator and notepad with pen going; calculating it for him as he talked.

"7 million so far and that was months ago…so say it's about 10 million by now." John said impressed.

"Okay, so that's 25.00 times 10 million, minus the 30% they take a week, so that's times 4. And 12.00 for each week, times 10 million…also with 30% going to the site admins." Sam did the math as he spoke, apparently not noticing John's dropped jaw. He was shocked, they were used to it. Everyone else that calculated their worth now had the same response. Shock that they could make that much doing what they do. "Comes out to…511 million a month and 3,066 million a year. Bobby makes sure we save enough to pay the taxes to the IRS every year and has tax shelter set up for us for it. And he has some friends he knows that own one of those investing places…he hired them to invest it for us, too. They're up to…with the investments, an extra 4,559 million year that the IRS takes half of as well…so it's more like 2,299,500,000 technically and add that to our yearly income minus their take, and you get more like 5,365,500,000 a year or 447,125,000 a month. Which he saves most of for us in a retirement fund and we get about 20,000 a month to spend on our expenses and ourselves. So you see, we make more than enough to afford stuff." Sam then added. "We also support several charities and social service organizations, the non-profit and not for profit ones. I support several animal ones, dog shelters, some animal refuges, animal rescue agencies, that kind of thing. Dean supports the ones pertaining to children and families, men, too…shelters, help agencies, several of those kinds of places. We jointly support the ones that help the homeless, runaways, and those with drug addictions and other addictions. We personally help fund some clinics that help those with addictions, shelters for runaways and the homeless. We also have started contributing to the brown box collection campaign and new men's shelters here in town, the United Way, and some for basic social services, civil services, like policeman's League, Fire Departments, and some non-profit companies that deal with helping the poor with utilities, rent and stuff. The Trustees and places like that now are allowed to take donations to help them help others, what with their funding cut…the government decided that they could catch up on the shortfall by allowing nonprofit donations from others…rich ones like us that won't require any quid pro quo in return. Bobby has an account he keeps for us just for our charitable causes. We're not even sure how much we give or to which one. But he makes sure we give generously to every one of them every month or week as they need it. We keep up active giving throughout the year if they need more than we normally give. We don't want anyone to go without so…they get ahold of us if they need more for food, clothes, medicine, basic needs, building needs, and anything that comes up they may need beyond our original amounts we give each month. For upkeep and stuff…we want them to have anything they need."

"You two are…billionaires!" John said in awe of them. "You are worth billions…and you are very philanthropic. Wow. I take it your donations are anonymous for the most part, but some of those in those charities know Bobby and let him know if more is needed? They don't know it's you doing it…"

"No, they don't. They go through Bobby, never us. The fund is the Excalibur Charitable Trust. It's entirely legal and has its own lawyers and associate accountants that pretend that they are in charge of the finances for him, while he still stays in charge. Slick but effective. His real name isn't even on it. It's in an Alias's name. And, yes, we are billionaires for all that. So are Dante and Dorian. See, we worked it out that Bobby gets to be executor for our money and our Wills with everything going to each other then you…then Bobby if we all die before he does." Dean said with a shrug. "We live simply, barely spend what we get. We're responsible about our taxes, Bobby sets aside certain amounts a month to cover our taxes at the end of the year. Don't want to piss off the IRS, and we have a legal lawyer, best money can buy for if we get arrested for anything, and a tax one that takes care of any tax or IRS issues for us. Bobby monitors what he does of course and authorizes any access to our money for us." He smiled and leaned in and kissed John just for his look right then, the pride in his look. "We don't let ourselves consider the money much, we just prefer to be ourselves and Hunt…don't worry, like I said…we got this handled. And we'll share our money with you now, too. As our…Mate? If you'd let us be your Mates, or we could just be Submissives and lovers…that's okay, too. It's just that I assumed we were serious about each other now and…you'd be okay if we wanted to do that…share all of ourselves with you, even our wealth, all we are and have…we wanted to share it with you if you'd let us…"

By then John had covered his mouth and chuckled. "You were always a rambler when you got nervous…got flustered. It's so cute. Adorable really." He then smiled and nodded. "I see you as my Mate, too. And I don't care about the money…although I do have questions as to why you haven't invested some of it into your own home by now. You don't have to homeless anymore."

"We aren't homeless. We live at Bobby's." Dean said happily and shrugged, as if John should have already known that. "He's our home, there with him. Wherever he is, is our Home. He balances us, keeps us in line and from straying from the right path. Like you tried to do. He's our…" Dean seemed to think about it then added. "Guide and leader kind of. See…he asked us to move in years ago and we did. We don't want to move out. Please don't make us?" He sighed. "We love you but…we really love living with him there. He says we can stay forever if we want…."

"I suppose I could move in, too, then." John said and smiled, moving some of Dean's spikes straight again. "Of course I want to live with you, too. Once we tell him about us being a couple…he might kick us out in disgust."

"We'll get our own place then and get our money transferred if that happens." Dean said. "But he knows we're lovers already and adding you would make sense. So we're not worried he'll kick us out over it or be sickened by it. He'd already have done when I told him me and Sam were sleeping together and kinky with each other if that was the case. He already knew it, he said he suspected we'd get there, we were always too close to be anything but lovers someday. He was happy for us."

"But I'm actually Sam's Dad…even with you being adopted." John said worrying again.

"Well, call him now and tell him." Dean said. "We'll work from there."

"Okay…" John said and got dialing, going on his Bluetooth to do it. Dean and Sam leaned up to the front seat to kiss him and reassure him it would be fine. Minutes later, he shut his phone and looked a bit shocked. "He said…he just said…he said I was welcome to move in, too…even with the threesome thing. He just asked that I take care of you and not to leave you or break your hearts or he'd finish what he started with the shotgun years ago. I think that man means to shoot me...again."

The boys laughed then shook their heads at him. "Nah, he wouldn't do that. He likes you now. Trust me, he won't shoot you…unless you break up with us or leave us. That kind of thing…or, yeah, he'll shoot you." Dean chuckled.

"Good thing I'm not going to do that then, huh?" John said then sighed. "Thank you for still letting me in…even with me being Demonic."

"Hey, not that Demonic. Your eyes go white, not black…we see that as a good thing." Dean said and smiled as John's tail came out to tease them around the seat. "Hey, no fair! No tail sex again…"

"I don't see why we can't." John said. "You know how sensitive my tail is, stroke it, baby. You know how it feels to me."

"Yeah, it's like second dick, yeah, we know. We also know you love to use it to fuck us both with at the same time…like last night. Tail sex was amazing though, so no tail sex in the car, it distracts you and us." Dean protested playfully. "Although you having sex with us both at the same time was a cool trick, you should definitely do it again."

"Then suck it, babies. Right here, right now." John said pulling over and looking back at them with a grin. "Suck that tail."

They shrugged and did so, bending down to suck its dented tip and slit, then lower, as much as they could take, until John was stroking his own cock while they did it, twin sucking was driving him close faster than ever before. "Yeah, suck it… take it deep…" He said as his tail thrust into their mouths in turns in time with his strokes to his cock in the front seat then he came hard and his head fell back as he shouted his orgasms, lights flashing behind his eyes as he came down from it. The cum from his tail tip flooded their mouths as it shot out into them while John came all over his hand from his cock. "I really love tail sex…wow."

"We see that…just keep it off camera. No one can know you're Demonic." Dean warned him.

"Um, you might be, too…my seed could make you that way." John said. "You need tested and, since I'm immune to everything there's no real sign of it like with other Demons, so we should test your blood instead."

"So by drinking your cum we could become…Demons." Sam asked in shock.

"Like me, a Demon Lord, a higher one…mostly human in appearance. Just the bigger bodies, white eyes, feathery black wings and, of course, the tail. And the Immortality and Eternal Youth thing…I'm about twenty years younger so…you should stay the same ages now." John said. "Just do the blood tests, you may not be affected by it. Would it be so bad to be like me? Am I so evil you can't see being like me?"

"No, no! We were just surprised, I just thought only blood could do it. We'll get Bobby to check us then if we are Demonic, we're okay with that. We'd be honored to be your Demonic Mates, John. Promise!" Dean said. "We love you, don't doubt that."

"I don't…I was just worried my seed changed you this weekend and wasn't sure you wouldn't freak out if you knew." John said. "I didn't think about it at the time, but now…I realize I should have."

"Well, if we are…maybe we could make Bobby the same way?" Dean said. "Sneak some into his milk or something…"

"We could just ask." John said. "Make it a Birthday offer."

"Okay, but still think he'll say no." Dean grumbled.

"If he does, we'll talk him into it, how about that?" John offered.

"Wait, if we're like you…does that mean we'll get those cool powers someday, too?" Dean asked.

"Say no, he so doesn't need the juice, John…" Sam groaned. "He'll be impossible now."

"I'd prefer to think I'll be even more awesome, Sam. So will you." Dean said. "Although he's right, I was already pretty awesome actually."

"Yeah, you'd think so." Sam teased him and laughed with him now, John joining in.

"So does that mean I'll be awesome, too? By association or being like you…" John got in on the teasing, enjoying it.

"Oh, yeah, John…you'll be awesome, too." Dean said and finally stopped laughing so he could kiss them both in turns. "We'll all four be awesome, if Bobby will go for it."

"I'm sure we could talk him into it." John said. "Just hide his shotgun and weapons when we tell him. and all things he could use against us. I know he has a potion somewhere just waiting to use it…" John said trying to remember where he used to hide them.

"Will do." Dean said agreeing with that sentiment. "Tie him up, too. Just in case…just until he listens and we know he won't kill us for this."

"Agreed." Both of the other men said.

"Well, we're here." John said. "Here's hoping it works."

"Uh huh." Sam said skeptically, knowing wrangling Bobby wouldn't be that easy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

The party was in full swing when John and the boys talked Bobby into joining them in the study to give him a different gift he had in there from them. Then was shoved into a chair and handcuffed to it, then tied to the back of it. A gag slipped in to keep his shouts from getting out.

They watched him struggle with sad looks and begged. "We just did this so you'd listen to us and not…freak out by what we have to say or need from you…so be Still and hear us out." Dean pleaded.

A rolling eye and a grunt from behind his gag said he was listening, his eyes going to the gag along with some free fingers motioning to his bonds and gag as if to say 'okay, listening, now untie me, idjits'. Which was in his mind right then, they read it there and were amazed.

"Not yet…we have something to tell you first and we need you to verify it for us like you did with John's blood." Dean said. Then took a breath to ease into it. "We might be…Demonic…like him. His seed could have Turned us. We'll appear mostly human in appearance but with the same changes to us that he has. You know what those are so why repeat ourselves? Will you let us stay on this way…if the blood tests show we are. Are you kicking us out now?"

Bobby just gave them a soft look and shook his head. So they removed his gag.

"Of course I will, and you can stay even if you are Demons. You'll be like John is, right? Not evil." Bobby asked looking from them to him. "You didn't do it on purpose, did you?" He asked John with a narrow eyed look.

"No, it didn't occur to me until we were almost here and I was concerned my seed could Turn them like the Demon's blood did to Sam but more…so we said we'd tell you this way so you wouldn't, um, try to kill us for it." John said sadly. "I didn't mean to do it and they know that. It just happened and we're kind of hoping it didn't affect them…but if it did, we're Mated anyway, so we're okay either way."

"I'll test their blood for them. Now untie me." Bobby said.

"Not yet…" Sam said.

"You keep saying that." Bobby grumbled in annoyance. "I accept you may or may not be Demonic. I accept that you can live here unharmed and still be trusted and part of my family. I don't see what else could be an issue."

"So…we're into bondage with Bobby now, too…cool." A sultry female voice purred and a male laughter joined hers from behind them. "Why is he tied up anyway? Is he possessed or something?"

"No, we had something to tell him that we were afraid he'd try to kill us for." Dean said and shrugged. "No, he's fine. We just were worried he'd take the news…badly."

"What news?" Dorian asked looking at Dante worried now. "Are you okay?"

"We might be Demonic from drinking his cum…we're lovers now and we had sex and…did that." Sam said blushing red. Dorian chuckled at it. "John said we could be Demonic and we were worried Bobby wouldn't take it well."

"I don't see why he wouldn't, he took John in easily enough. And already knew he was Demonic." Dante argued. Bobby held up a finger as if to say 'Valid point, right?'

"That's not it. We were worried he'd think John did it on purpose to it when he didn't, and try to kill him for it." Dean said. "And relax, he already said he was okay with it."

"So why is he still tied up then?" Dorian asked curiously.

"We have an offer for him that he might still kill us for…" John said glancing their way. "Bobby, as it is your birthday and you aren't getting any younger, and we see you as our family and don't want to lose you someday…sounds selfish I know, but you're all they have now but us. No one else. They need you to keep them in line and, with me being Demonic and we all know how unpredictable that can make someone… I need you to keep me in line, too. You're the only one we really trust here. So…we want to Turn you into one of us…be like us but also yourself. You might de-age though, should warn you…I did."

"You want me to stay with you?" Bobby said surprised.

"Yes, for Eternity." John said. "As our friend and their other Dad, well, only Dad now, since I'm definitely not their Dad anymore…clearly. Will you consider it?"

"Yes, I'll think about it." Bobby said. "I've not been feeling well so I have a doctor's thing tomorrow. So we'll see after that. I feel the same way about you guys, too. All of you. Dorian, Dante, what do you think? You okay with them being this way, me maybe being that way, too?"

He looked so uncertain the pair had to hug him. "I'm fine with having you around for years to come, Demonic or not." Dorian said.

"Ditto, Bobby. You are like a Dad to me. You raised me after the vamps killed my parents. I would never judge them or you that way. I'm good with you being like John…you're not all evil Demon-y, right, Uncle John?" Dante asked.

"No, I'm still me, just different since I came back in my own body." John said.

"Then I'm cool with whatever you decide." Dante answered. "So…how about we let him up and get back to the party, shall we? We all aren't nearly drunk enough yet. And Ellen and her crew are due anytime now. I don't think they will understand finding him tied up that way. They will have questions you might not want answered quite yet."

"Agreed." John said and rushed to untie him, Bobby rubbing blood back into his wrists and body.

"You always were pretty good at the tying up thing. Wait, if you Turn me…what would you be using? Blood or cum?" Bobby cringed at that idea. "I'd take blood over the cum any day."

"Blood should work." John said. "I'd do a good transfusion to be sure. Don't want you only a little infected like Sam was."

"Fine with me, give it to me with wine to make it taste better is all I ask." Bobby said.

"No problem." John said and then they headed out in time to catch Ellen coming in with Ash and Jo.

"Hey, the gangs all here." She chuckled and handed them a covered dish and had Ash go get their keg of beer she'd brought for the party. Then went over to Bobby to hug him and give him a soft kiss which he returned then chuckled as she went breathless from his deepening it for a minute. "Happy Birthday, Bobby."

"Thank you." Bobby said letting her go.

And they got their mugs filled with the new beer and got the party going, complete with music that Bobby had picked out. Talking and laughing as they ate in the kitchen only to go in the other room to drink some more and spend time there, giving him all his presents and recording him opening them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby came in and poured himself a drink. Looking shell shocked. The large group assembled looked on with worry. Ellen and her crew, and Dante and Dorian had insisted on staying for the night when they heard about his doctor's appointment.

"Well, man…damn it, Bobby…what did he say?" John asked.

"I have cancer." Bobby said. "It's very advanced…they don't know how I'm not sick yet. It's in my brain, a baseball sized mass…he said if I'd gotten checked sooner then maybe we could have got it out but with it being so advanced…he can only recommend Chemo and some hospice care. I told him I'd rather die naturally and at home, thank you very much!" He growled. "Doc says I have at most a year…one year…such a small thing. I'd always wanted to do more before I died…hmmm."

"Will you take our offer then?" John asked. "We won't tie you up again or anything."

"I'll do it." Bobby said sadly. "Ellen, you guys should know what's going on, since it could affect our friendship. I'm going to be like John soon…Demonic, but like him, not the others. Sam and Dean are…" Bobby then explained how they were Mated lovers with John now, not sons and father. Then he told about John's cum changing them. He'd tested them last night and it was true. They were now ageless and no longer human but in appearance, like John was. About their offer last night. "I'm taking them up on it. I want to stay and keep helping them. Will you still be our friends and keep our secret?"

"Yes, of course we will. We also insist on being here while you Turn, to be sure it's safe." Ellen said. Jo and Ash gave their consent to it as well.

Soon they'd laid John down on one couch and Bobby on another, and used a transfusion machine from his basement to hook them together, with the blood going out of Bobby and into some bags hanging there and blood going out of John into him. John of course was hooked to both boys at intervals so he wouldn't lose too much blood and pass out from it. This went on for a couple hours before Bobby passed and went Still.

They unhooked him and checked his vitals. They were normal, no change. They hooked him up to a monitor anyway, marveling as he got younger now, his face growing younger as his old age faded into it. To around thirty, and damn good looking if Ellen had any say in it. He was very attractive and she thought that she'd like to date this guy, too…she'd always had a thing for the older version, and it seemed she still did for the younger him now.

"He'll sleep now, they did. The de-aging will be the only sign of it taking. None of the other traits will show unless he wants them to. " John said reassuringly.

"Do it for me, too." Ellen said taking his spot and motioning to John's. "He needs a Mate, I can give him one. I'll be damned if the man I've been in love with for years gets to be with someone else before I work my nerve up to seduce him, fuck that! Turn me. I want to be with him…like you guys are with John and each other."

"Us, too…might as well. I am not dying before my Mom, fuck that." Jo said. "I'll still look like me, I'm okay with that."

"Me, too." Ash said. "Don't want to be the only one dying here."

"Fine, Sam, Dean…get hooked up again." John said taking his spot again and letting them hook him in again, getting bags ready for the blood they pumped out, to save it for later if needed.

A few hours later, the three humans were laid in bed with Bobby and resting as they Turned. Ellen de-aged a few years, only taking off about ten years at the most. But then again, no one else would notice it too much, she had always aged well anyway. A very beautiful woman that definitely looked to be about 35 at most anyway. Now she'd stay that way forever, like Bobby would. Jo and Ash weren't changed at all, a little bigger and in better shape but not too much so. Ellen and Bobby, too. Sexier in their opinions and this made them smile as they tucked the group in, naked of course. Their clothes no longer fit them. They were too tight. So taking note of their sizes, the three remaining men went out with their cousins to get them the right sized ones they would wear.

A couple hours later and a vow to never shop again in this lifetime, and cursing every sales clerk and person in the stores they'd ran into, they were back and made sure all the bags were labeled for each person. Six to seven large bags worth of new clothes for them, all in styles and things they preferred, custom sized to fit each one of them.

That night they woke up and stirred and were surprised they were in bed together. Well, Jo and Ash were. Ellen was cuddled up with Bobby and just decided that they should have sex since they were there and they were naked. Ash and Jo ran from the room as the older pair kissed passionately. Swearing they needed mind-bleach.

Another day later, they came up for air and came out grinning happily, hand in hand, and naked as the day they were born. Jo averted her eyes and shoved a bag or two at her Mom, grumbling under her breath but smiling as John handed Bobby some bags as well. "Put these on, they should fit. John and them bought them for us while we were out. Our old clothes won't fit as well now, so they all have to go. The good news is…we now have more than enough to refill our closets. Thanks to them." She said smiling at the threesome.

Ellen and Bobby dashed in to change, finding they liked everything but chose simple t-shirts, undergarments, and jeans, expensive stylish jeans for the most part. Bobby's were plain ones, Ellen's were stylish and she loved them. She didn't usually wear such expensive clothes but found she liked these fine. They didn't feel or look as expensive as they really were. She liked that part best. She liked things simple and understated anyway…well, beside the lingerie they'd gotten her for later. Naughty things, she chuckled as she hid the dainty lace things from Bobby's curious eyes. Dorian definitely had a hand in picking that out…no man could pick out lingerie that well. Well, Dante could so maybe he helped, too…she thought and laughed. "For later, baby. Promise." She purred as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Now I really can't wait to see it." Bobby teased her. "My Mate."

"Yes, I am." She said as she squeaked when he groped her on the way out, both laughing, and rushed out ahead of him to get out first. "And you _will_ see it later."

"I better." Bobby playfully threatened.

Jo chose to ignore their lovey-dovey looks and actions at the moment and went in to work on supper for them with Dean and them. The sappiness was giving her a headache and the idea of her Mom having sex with Bobby was…just eww! Ellen shot her a look and smiled.

"Yes, I have sex. I'm a passionate woman, dear. Not dead. Get over it." She said giving her shoulder a teasing squeeze. "You aren't against him as your step-Dad, right? You do like him…you don't object to me being with him? We've known him for years and he's a good man, a good Hunter. And I did and still do love your Dad, but he's gone and I will always miss him…but it's just that…I've always been attracted to Bobby and was too scared to say anything. I've been in love with him for years and we've both been alone for so long…can't you try to accept him and be happy for us?"

"I am. It's just the idea of you having sex is one thing, but hearing and picturing it is something else entirely." Jo said. "I never had anything against you Mating him. Honest. I do like him."

"Good, I was worried you didn't now. I know I should have asked you first but it was a bit of an impromptu thing." Ellen said chuckling. "Didn't plan on the sex or Mating, it kind of just came up and we went with it."

"Ewww! Don't give me that visual….it's icky." Jo protested and walked away.

"So you don't want to know how he ate me out…?" Ellen teased her and Jo groaned. "Fine, don't listen. I'll tell them."

"I have to…go somewhere else." Jo said and rushed out. Ash with her.

"So…you want to hear about it?" Ellen teased with a playful glimmer in her eye.

"Sure, spill. And don't forget we're voyeurs, we'd love to watch it at some point, too…to be sure you're describing it correctly, of course, just to make sure you were accurate. Hey, we're kinky here, what did you expect?" Dean said , teasing them and chuckling and for the next few minutes Bobby and Ellen outlined every bit of their Mating sex and ended up feeling very proud of it and themselves.

"Unfortunately…I think we broke my bed halfway through, my box spring is on the floor. I'll have to go buy one tomorrow." Bobby said then smiled smugly. "It's her fault, waking up all naked like that and cuddled up to me."

"Yeah, I miraculously made my clothes disappear…uh huh." Ellen teased back. "They did that, not me. Apparently we outgrew them when we changed."

"And aren't I just thrilled that we did…" Bobby drawled as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Always loved you, El…even when you were married to Bill. I kept my distance out of respect for your marriage. But afterward…I chickened out every time I tried to work up the nerve to ask you out. Thought you'd say no since you were still mourning Bill." Bobby said. "I've loved you for so long."

"Me, too. Thought you'd say no, too. Say we were too good of friends or something." Ellen said. "Loved you after Bill though, a couple years after. I was devoted to that man, you know that. My heart was his, it was no cheater. He was what I wanted, then you were, and I was too paralyzed with doubt to act on it."

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses then. I wouldn't have made a move either. So I'm no better. But I'm sure we'll be fine now. You could move in here, right? Live with me. Ash and Jo could have your apartment above the bar. Stay with me but work there, okay? I need you here now that we're together. Stay, please?" Bobby urged.

"Yes, I'll stay with you. We'll let Jo know later." Ellen said kissing him when he leaned in for one. "Love you, Bobby."

"Love you, too." Bobby said and then they resumed talking about other things, including the Fan Party he'd gotten an email about. Telling the others about their shows to catch them up when they looked confused. Then the boys agreed it could be fun if Bobby and their guy could work it out for them. Bobby agreeing to handle it.

"So…we want to see this 'show' of yours." Ellen teased them.

"Sure, Bobby has access. Have him show you. And don't judge, it's pretty kinky but it's our choice." Dean said.

"Wouldn't do that, you know better. Might break Jo's heart though…she had her sights set on you." Ellen tsked. "Shame, you'd have made a good son-in-law, too." She teased.

"Yeah, that was never on the table. I only ever saw her as unavailable. I just knew you'd kill me if I messed with her. I respected that and let her be. I would never have ended up with her because the truth is I was in love with Sam and would always have been with him, she never had a chance. I just didn't realize it right then but, yeah, Sam was the one I was meant to love. I never wanted to hurt her. It's just…I was attracted to her but it was just a sexual thing, she appealed to me, but it never would have been love between us. Just attraction and lust. It was love with Sam. Nothing compared to that." Dean admitted.

"I think she understood that deep down. She was just too stubborn to accept it." Ellen said. "And for the record, I saw your feelings for him. The love you have now. I saw it even then. We all did. The only one that didn't was John and Jo. I think they were too close to see it. I'll talk to her about it, I'll make her understand. Let her see them, too, if it helps. Don't worry, she'll get over it."

"Good, I consider her a good friend. I'd hate to lose that." Dean said softly. "I'm sorry if this upsets her but…this is my choice. I choose Sam and John."

"She's understand that, she don't want to lose you as a friend either." Ellen said hugging him. "It'll be fine, son. Don't worry. And I look forward to seeing how hot you are on video with them. Might even share that site with him if I like it."

"You would." They teased her and laughed. Then kept joking around until the meal was over.

And she swore she'd talk to Jo later about Dean being with Sam, if she didn't know already. Jo was a smart girl, she probably already knew. If Ellen knew her daughter, and she did, she would already know.

Probably already be a fan, too. That crazy girl. She was just the type to get into that kind of kinky thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
